


Rarepair Ficlets

by GuestWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestWriter/pseuds/GuestWriter
Summary: Tags in the works.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hubert von Vestra, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Lysithea von Ordelia, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Bernadetta von Varley, Marianne von Edmund/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

So, I want to take a moment from your regular schedule program to address some of my own personal issues. First, I have played enough Fire Emblem Three House that its no longer a brag, but a cry for help. Secondly, I do not have an OPT. I love all my babies equally and they all deserve happiness. In my head cannon everyone is in a polyamorous relationship and everyone loves everyone. Thirdly, I have a running list of rareparis that I want to write about and share with everyone. I will be working on this list at a "steady" pace. Lastly, I will take requests. If you have a rarepair and want me to write something about it, let me know in the comments. I appreciate all your kuddos and comments.

One more thing, I will only work on this when the motivation strikes. I have a few projects, writing and non-writing things I'm working on right now. Also, I have a bit of spelling disability, I can't hear certain sounds. So, please be patient. Google can only help me spell so much.


	2. Felix/Caspar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got margs this morning. So if this chapters all over the place, I'm sorry. I is drank!

Felix did not like Caspar. The shorter boy was too loud, too energic, and despite his sloppy form, too good in a brawl. Felix couldn’t understand why the profession ask this screaming menace to join their class. But Felix was the only one who thought that. Caspar just seemed fit right in with everyone else.  
Annette found Caspar helpful. Mercedes thought he was adorable. Ashe now had someone to help coral cats. Sylvain found him hilarious to tease. Ingrid now had some competition in the dining hall. Dedue finally had a training partner who didn’t use swords or lances. And the stupid Boar, well the Boar was just as annoying, so those two were extra annoying together. Felix bristled in anger every time he was forced to share the training ground with the over excited buffoon. Today was no different, at least until Felix heard Edelgard come in.

There was a loud scream after the princess made herself know. “Oh! Edelgard! You scared me! You shoulda said something.” “I did.” Felix snickered to himself at the deadpan tone in Edelgard’s voice, as he hacked at the training dummy. “But no matter. What has you training with such intensity? It's never good to neglect one's training, but overdoing it is ill-advised as well. You could already give any student here a battle they wouldn't soon forget.” Felix rolled his eyes. She wasn’t wrong, but Felix still didn’t like it. “You think so? Thanks! I appreciate that. I can't really stop training though. I gotta get better if I expect to get anywhere in this world.” They were quiet for a while after that, the only sounds in the training hall were the thwacking of Felix’s sword. 

“If memory serves, you're the second son of House Bergliez, right?” This made Felix pause mid-swing. He played it off as just him readjusting grip. Felix didn’t know Caspar had an older brother. Not that Felix paid any attention to the nobility in the other countries, he barely paid attention to the ones in Faerghus. “That's right. My older brother is the heir, and there are already too many mouths to feed in our family, so I can't count on any support. I pretty much have to make it on my own, you know?” Caspar said that so maturely, Felix couldn’t believe it was the same person. “I understand. It's difficult being born a noble. Those who inherit everything also inherit great burdens, but the same can be said of those who inherit nothing.” “What are you talking about? I don't have any troubles. Who cares if I don't inherit anything? It just means I get to cut a path to my own future. You know what your problem is, Edelgard? You always have to make everything about you.” Felix came to a quick stop. Did Caspar really just have the nerve to challenge the Imperial princess to a fight? In fact, it almost seemed like there was anger in Caspar’s voice. Edelgard must have also picked up on it, because she turned cold. “Are you picking a fight, Caspar?” “Hey now, come on. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. Always happy to fight though, if that's what you want.” Caspar went back to being his insufferable happy-go-lucky self. “Ugh, I have no desire to bicker with you. Good luck with your training. Good-bye.” With that the princess left the training grounds. 

It got very quiet. Felix lowered his training sword. Something about what he overheard didn’t sit right with him. Maybe it was the anger Caspar displayed for the briefest of moments? “What was that about? I'll never understand her...” Caspar’s voice was very soft. Felix turned slightly to get a better look at the guy. Caspar just stood in the sand pit with his head hung. “Forget her. Cut your own path and don’t let anyone tell you differently.” Felix stared down at Caspar from the top of the sand pit. They held each others’ gaze for a moment. Were Caspar’s eyes always so blue? There was a bright fire of determination burning in the aqua depts. A strange warmth prickled in Felix that confused him. Felix did not like to be confused, it just made him mad. With a huff Felix shove past the other boy and left the training grounds.

Since that day Felix avoid Caspar like the plague. Felix started getting up extra early to train before anyone else, he ate in his room, and he made sure to sit at the opposite side of the classroom then the blue haired jerk. Missions were the worst. For some unknow reason, whenever Caspar ran out ahead to take on the enemy on by himself, Felix had a knee jerk reaction to chase after him and cover his stupid behind. One particular battle, Caspar ran head first into a pack of brigand and Felix couldn’t keep up. Although Caspar did hold his own for a time, taking out two of the five, he didn’t see one of the bastards circle around him. “Caspar!!” Felix ran so fast his lungs burned. Fear pumped through his veins, pushing him. His scream alerted Caspar in time to dodged the axe swinging for his neck. But he still took a hit to the arm from another enemy. With a sickening crunch, Caspar fell to the ground. With a battle cry, Felix took down the brigand who tried to take Caspar’s head. A pivot and thrust, took down the one who landed the blow. A nosferatu spell from Mercedes fell the last one.

Felix fell to his knees. Caspar was losing a lot of blood, but he still had that goofy grin despite a sharp whine. “You Goddess damned fool! Do you have a death wish?! I swear if you die, I… I’ll kill you!!” Felix was practically shaking the poor boy by the throat. “Felix! Please, let me heal him.” Mercedes’ calm voice had a bit of an edge to it. Strong arms pulled him back to let Mercedes work. “Hey, he’s going to be fine. Just let Mercie do her thing okay.” Annette placed a hand on Felix’s shoulder. Felix shook off her and Dedue, and stormed off. 

Ingrid was the one that found Felix standing by a small stream, hacking at a tree truck in frustration. “Felix, we’re ready to head out.” Felix just kept swinging. “Listen, Caspar is going to be okay. His arm is broken, but he’s fine. Why don’t we go join the others?” Felix lower his sword for a moment before getting a few more hits in. “Fine.” “What’s wrong? I don’t think I’ve never seen you like this.” “I said I’m fine! Just drop it.” Felix walked hurriedly back to the rest of the Blue Lions. In fact, Felix lead the charge back the whole way back to the Monastery. He didn’t turn around once, either from the fear of seeing the small brawler sitting on the wagon or the knowing looks the girls kept throwing his way.  
If Felix had been avoiding Caspar before, he was practically nonexistent now. If Felix even caught a wind of Caspar, he bolted the other direction. It was starting to worry the other lions. During lunch one day, Sylvain plopped down next to Felix in the dining hall. “So, Caspar huh?” Felix choked on his pickled rabbit. “Would you leave me the hell alone?” Sylvain did not. “Seriously though, why Caspar?” Felix remained silent. He stared into nothing as his mind wondered, the image of fire flashing behind blue filled his thoughts. That same fire filled his gut. “Caspar nothing. He’s annoying, implosive, and he can’t fight for nothing!” Felix snatched up his tray to leave and ran smack dab in to the very person he was trying to avoid. 

“Can’t fight for nothing huh? I’ll show to a fight?!” That fire Felix saw before was now turned on him and it threatened to burn him whole. Caspar shoved Felix. The tray went flying. Felix grabbed Caspar’s collar and pulled him in close with a growl. Felix had never let himself get this close to Caspar before. Even when they grappled, Felix had made sure to keep him at arm’s length. Now with Caspar inches from his face, Felix saw Caspar’s eyes dilate, a flutter of his heart beat in his neck against Felix’s knuckles. Felix could feel the shorter boy’s breath on his face. Felix felt like he was going to burn alive. 

As soon as it began, it was over. Sylvain pulled Felix off Caspar and Raphael held Caspar back. The professor was now in between them. “Both of you, detention this Saturday!” Felix stared down Caspar for a moment before shoving Sylvain off him and ran off to his room. 

Felix slammed his door shut; the strong gust of wind blew the papers off his desk. Felix paced back and forth in a rage, fisting his hands into his hair. The image of Caspar just now in the dining hall flooded his thought. In Felix’s mind, they were alone. Felix would have given Casper a shake before pulling him into a kiss. Backing them up against the benches, Felix would have wrestled Caspar down and straddled his lap. Pinning his arms down, the smaller boy would have been helpless to Felix’s whim. But he would fight, because that’s what Caspar did. Felix would deepen the kissed, shoving his tongue down Caspar’s throat, demanding submission. 

The image changed. They were in the training grounds, fighting tooth and nail to be on top. But Felix knew Caspar’s weaknesses and wasn’t afraid to use it against him. Caspar's shorter reach would let Felix running his hands through blue hair, taking a handful and pulling, hard. Caspar would fall and Felix would be on top of him, grinding into the curve of Caspar’s ass. Caspar would look back at him and burn Felix with his fire.

Again, Felix’s mind shifted them someplace else. To his room, but Caspar was still under him. This time, Felix was filling him. Felix pinned Caspar’s wrists on either side of his head as Felix thrusted into him. Felix stared down in the fire of Caspar’s blue eyes, watching it shift for a fight to a lust. Felix would dominate him, make his fighting spirit into a more submissive one. Felix would again thread his hand in blue locks and pull Caspar into a searing kiss. At that moment, the fire over took Felix and he came in his hand. Panting, Felix laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. “Shit!” Felix cleaned himself off and threw a tantrum into his pillow.

The rest of the week went the same, until Mercedes found Felix in the library. She sat quietly beside him. Felix leg twitched. He throws her a couple of glances, pretending to work on his school work. Still she just sat there, working on her stitching. “Just say it!” Felix growled at the woman. “I don’t have anything to say.” She continued to push the needle into the fabric. “You always have something to say, so just come out with it!” Felix slammed the book shut and turned to the old girl. “I’m just worried about you, Felix.” He watched her continue to work on her needle work. “I know you like Caspar.” Felix practically hissed at her. “You need to fix things with him. He’s a Blue Lion now and as a Blue Lion I will protect him, even if it is from one of our own.” Felix laid his head in his folded arms. “I don’t want to like him.” There was no point it hiding from Mercedes. He felt a soft hand on the back of his head. “You deserve to be happy. You’ve been hurting for so long, it's time you let someone help you carry that burden. Try letting him in.” Felix let out a few deep breaths. He pushed off the desk and left Mercedes. He could only picture her soft, satisfied smile.

Felix ran around the Monetary for a while. Until he come to the fishing pond. Sitting on the dock, Ashe and Caspar were giggle while Caspar tried to pull in his line. They looked so good together, side-by-side working together to pull the fish in. Felix just stood there watching for a moment letting his own insecurities eat way at him. When the fish broke the water, so did Felix. He turned and ran off, but not before knocking over a stack of buckets. The sound alerted the whole area. “Felix!” Caspar called out to him, but he didn’t stop.  
Felix ran until he got to the training ground. Hiding himself behind a pillar, he slid to the floor and let the tears fall. Felix cursed his cowardice. Felix wasn’t sure how long he was there. But at some point, someone come in and starting training. Felix continued to silently cry as the mystery person continued their routine.

Someone else entered the training ground and that halted the training the other. “Caspar!” Felix frozen and pushed himself further into the shadows. “I've been wondering something. Would you be happier if you were the heir to House Bergliez?” Edelgard’s voice was very commanding. In respond Caspar was very hesitant, like he wasn't really paying attention. Felix could hear him moving about the training ground. “Of course! My brother probably wouldn't be too happy about it though. I've got nothing against him, and I'd hate to cause him trouble, so I guess it wouldn't make me very happy at all.” Felix felt his stomach drop. Flashes of Glenn fill Felix’s thoughts. 

Edelgard signed and there was quiet for a moment. “You may not want to hear this, but your brother is not a good man. He's lazy and greedy and has always relied on the knowledge that he would inherit a title. That's my impression of him, anyway.” Felix was thinking about Glenn. Glenn was a strong, giving, and a reliable man who gave his life for what he believed in. And Felix's best friend. Caspar must have stop moving around. “You don't hold anything back, do you? But to be honest, you're not too far off. He's got good reason for it though. Our grandfather was really obsessed with his second wife. She has a son who she really wanted to become the heir. In the end though, my grandfather had to step down sooner than expected, so everything went to my father instead. My brother is still really worried about having his future taken from him.” Whatever was happening made Felix want to leave his hidey hole to comfort him. The way Caspar’s voice cracked, it hurt Felix’s heart. 

“That's the price of taking your own desires into account when choosing an heir. The concept of nobility is decaying, and it's dragging the Empire into the ground with it.” Edelgard always sounded so self-assured. Felix want to punch her in the face. She wasn’t wrong, but the thought of Caspar fighting his own against her drove Felix into a frenzy. “Wow, this conversation is really going there. You may be right, but it's not like the world is ever going to change, right?” Again, the silence filled the training ground. “It must. I intend to create a world where the best are free to rise to the top and succeed, regardless of their bloodline. The nobility as it is now could not exist in a world like that. I'll make sure of it.” Edelgard was making sense. Felix pulled his knees closer. How many times was he considered his brother’s replacement instead his own person, all because his father needed a heir? Enough to piss him off. 

“What do you think would happen to me in that kind of world? Would you appoint me as a general or Minister of Military Affairs?" Edelgard was quiet of a moment. “If you were the best suited for that position, I would.” “Right, so my life would pretty much stay the same. I'd still have to train, get stronger, and use my abilities to cut my own path. I don't know what I'm going to do after we graduate. I guess I'll just have to fight for… what I believe in!” That pause did something to Felix. Hiding in the shadows, Felix had to bite his tongue to stop from shouting. “Is that so?” Edelgard challenged him. “At the base, the front lines, or wherever we might be fighting, I'll be there with all my might! Raaar!" Edelgard left out a forceful sign. Someone left the training grounds. “Don’t hurt him. He’s the best of us.” Edelgard left Felix with much to think about.

Saturday detentions were the worst. Felix pulled weeds out of the garden with too much force. Caspar was reached for the same one he was. Felix felt a bubble of emotion filled him and he pushed Casper out of the way. In a foreseeable turn of events, Caspar pushed Felix to the ground. “What is your problem?!” Having the small grappler pin, him to the ground made Felix squirm. The fire was back. “You are my problem!” Frustration made Felix buck his hips. His semi-hard erection rubbed against Caspar’s thigh. They both paused for a moment. Casper let out a soft hum, leaning down he passed a soft kiss onto Felix’s lips. Felix let out a moan and opened his mouth to Caspar. 

Felix never thought about being at the mercy of someone else, but the way Caspar pushed his hips into Felix’s, did something to him. Felix squired for a moment, but Caspar reached up into his bun and pulled his hair. With an arch of his back, Felix let Caspar move against him. Felix tried to grip on to Caspar, but Caspar’s strong hands, pinned Felix to the ground. Felix bucked his hips gave against Caspar’s. 

Caspar shiver for a second before scooping Felix up and carrying him to his room. Casper unceremoniously dropped Felix on to his bed. The kisses continued. Felix felt a rush of heat fill his groin. Casper removed his hands from Felix to fish around in his bed side table. Felix gave an extra thrust to distract Caspar. The blue hair boy gave the lewdest moan. “I want you.” Caspar bit Felix’s neck. Caspar was doing something Felix couldn’t see. “You’ll have to fight for it” Caspar placed his hand on Felix’s throat, pushing him into the mattress. “This will be a fight you won’t soon forget.” Caspar let his weight hold Felix to the bed. Caspar bit Felix’s neck, which settled him. In an ungodly speed, Caspar flipped Felix over and pulled down his pants. Felix bucked up and Caspar’s fingers sunk in to his ass. Felix bite into the pillow. The feeling of Caspar fingering inside him was unbelievable, but wasn't Felix about to let Caspar have the win. But with everything Felix fought against Caspar; the further Caspar’s fingers sank inside him. It took Felix a moment to realize he was fucking himself against the grappler’s fingers. 

Felix took a hardy breath and positioned himself into an expert move. Felix twisted his hips and flipped Caspar over. Felix next found himself on the inside of Caspar’s clothed thighs. Caspar was startled at what just happened. Felix took advantage of the situation. Pulling Caspar’s pants down, Felix slipped the crotch behind Caspar’s head, bending him in half and putting the blue-eyed brawler in a headlock. Felix found the oil Caspar had been using on him, and turned the tabled. Felix was not feeling nice, he forcefully slid two fingers into Caspar’s ass. The grapples dick sprang to life. Felix lowered himself and took Caspar into his mouth. Felix sucked Caspar off in a hard and mean manner. Felix took out his frustration on the shorter male. Felix made sure to hit Caspar’s sweet shot with his fingers as he took Caspar’s cock deeper in his throat. With his free hand Felix held Caspar throat down. 

Caspar came in Felix’s mouth, as Felix anticipated. As Caspar caught his breath, Felix swallowed his cum. Felix didn’t wait and replaced his figures with his cock. Poor Caspar was trapped with his legs locked near his head as Felix pushed his cock into Caspar’s ass. Both of them groaned in ecstasy. “You’re going to be mine.” Felix need Caspar to believe his bluff, he wasn’t going to lose. Still holding Caspar’s throat, Felix used his other hand to pull Caspar’s legs down and around his waist and thrusted unrelenting into Caspar. Felix smashed his lips on to Caspar’s, as the blue haired boy moaned. Goddess, the fleshy meat of Caspar’s ass felt so good in his fist. Felix did his best to slam his whole being into Caspar’s. Soon both of them were thrusting in tandem. With a cry Felix filled Caspar with his seed, a splash of cum from Caspar covered his chest. It took them a few minutes to caught them breath, but after Caspar started to chuckle, “Next time, I’ll have to claim you.” Felix pushed away, grabbed his pants, and ran out of Caspar’s room. Felix never felt so embarrassed.

Felix didn’t get a chance to speak with Caspar once Edelgard launched her attack. In fact, Felix didn’t see Caspar until five year. When the everyone rejoined each other at the monastery, was the first time Felix acknowledged Caspar. In fact, neither of them spoke more than a few words to each until the day Felix’s father died.  
Felix was beating the shit out of a training dummy when Caspar enter the training ground. They didn’t say anything. Felix broke the wooden training sword. Turning to the grappler, who was now almost just as tall as he was, Felix marched over and threaded his figures into Caspar’s blue hair and pushed Caspar to his knees. Caspar unlaced his pants, not taking his eyes off of Felix’s. Both of them stayed like this until Caspar licked Felix’s tip. Felix thrusted his hard length into Caspar’s waiting mouth. Felix was more than upset and he just wanted to lose himself in the feeling out Caspar. Coming, Felix pulled Caspar away from his cock to look into his eyes. The fire was still there. Felix stroked Caspar’s chin. Caspar took Felix’s wrist into his hands and stood up. Without a word Caspar picked Felix up in a fireman’s carry and took him the broken-down room they shared before.

Caspar peeled Felix’s armor off. Felix was too emotionally exhausted to stop him. But Caspar didn’t touch him once their clothes were off. Silently, Caspar washed Felix off and wrapped them both in his comforter. “Make me forget, please. Help me feel again?!” Felix buried his head into Caspar’s broad chest. Without thinking, Caspar pulled him back to headbutted Felix. Felix was seeing stars when he heard Caspar whisper to him. “I want you, but not like this.” Felix kept struggling against the muscular man who held him down. They struggled until Felix began to openly weep. “Why?! Why does everyone I love have to leave me?!” Caspar used his weight to pin Felix down as he cried. “I can’t promise I won’t leave you, but I’ll love you until I do.” Felix frozen under the omission. Neither of them until now said the L word. At that, Caspar held Felix until they both fell asleep.  
Life was better, until Embarr. Felix was sitting with Caspar under the old opera house when they found out Caspar’s father had died. Even worse, Caspar’s old brother had disappeared once the fighting had started. Felix stared at the grappler. Casper didn’t show any emotion 

Caspar disappeared once they were back at the monetary. Felix finally found him in the graveyard, staring out over the chasm. There was no body to bury. “He was the strongest person I knew. I was scared of him. But he was still my dad.” Felix stepped next to Caspar and took his hand. “When I was a kid, like a small kid, he punched Bernadetta’s dad in the face.” Caspar laughed. “When I was small, my dad punched Sylvain’s dad in the face.” Felix pulled Caspar closer. The memory brought tears to Felix’s eyes. “I don’t want you to be like your dad.” Caspar’s watery eyes met Felix’s. “I don’t want you to be like yours.” Felix pulled Caspar into a deep kiss. Caspar’s fire burned Felix through his core. 

This had always been their path. Two souls burning bright against the odds. Felix pulled back to look into the aqua fire. “Will you take me know?” Caspar didn’t say anything. Just leading Felix to his room. Once there, Felix wanted to take control, he wanted to make Caspar his. But now was not the time. Even Felix knew that. So, he sat quietly on the bed and watched the man of his desires pace the rooms. Slowly Caspar peeled his armor off and stood naked before Felix. Patiently, Felix pulled Caspar into his lap. Wrapping his hand around Caspar’s cock to give a few strokes, Felix gently pushed the other man down as he kissed Caspar. “Please, I need you to take control this time.” Felix paused for a second. “My love.”

Caspar flipped them and worked to take Felix’s armor off. Felix had to resist the urge to fight. Caspar sucked on his neck and pushed Felix’s legs further apart. Right now, Felix know that Caspar needed this. Felix rubbed the back of Caspar’s neck before spreading his hand into blue hair. Caspar slide down Felix’s chest with licks and kisses. Hiking one of Felix’s legs over his shoulders, Caspar gave an experimentally lick his asshole. Felix moaned into the feeling. For a while, Caspar ate out Felix’s asshole, licking and fingering until Felix was a mess. Felix didn’t realize when Caspar found the oil, but soon Caspar’s oiled up cock slipped inside of him. 

This was a strange feeling for Felix, but they were one right now. A stray thought made Felix wonder if these was how Caspar felt the first Felix took him. Felix shifted his hips to meet Caspar’s thrusts. But soon, Caspar held Felix’s hips down. Caspar smashed his lips against Felix’s and slowed down the feeling of their motion. Caspar moved in Felix at a more sensual pace. Felix met Caspar’s eye. For the first time Felix let the fire burn him complete through. “I love you!” Felix let Caspar complete inside him. “I love you, more.” All at once, they both came. Felix felt so full and he pulled Caspar in to a kiss, a kiss that burned them both alive.

-(ending)-

The Shield’s successor and Roaming investigator. 

Felix focused his efforts on restoring his territory and the Kingdom to bring about peace. Even so, Felix was always at his husband’s beck and call. Whenever Caspar got himself into trouble Felix wasn’t far behind to pull him out. Despite their mischief, Caspar and Felix’s love inspired crazy antics for generations to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Caspar have always been foils of each other. A bother who morns the lost of his older sibling and a brother who doesn't respect his. They both have daddy issues to work through. Felix has always been bi with no questions asked. Caspar is a demi-bi who only falls in love with anyone in the friend-zone. (In his supports with Dorothea, I imagine he's just upset that she doesn't flit with him because she flirts' with everyone. And Caspar is wondering why he doesn't fit in.) I know that my personally head cannon doesn't really show in this one because it's Felix's POV. But I thought you should know. :p
> 
> **Sober me came back to fix this.**


	3. Lysithea/ Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A guy and gal being angsty pals.

The short white-haired mage was currently glaring at the top shelf of books in the back corner of the library. The particular magic tome was mocking her and there were no ladders to be seen. Lysithea gave a quick look around to confirm she was alone before taking an undignified jump, her fingertips just barely brushing the shelf below the one she wanted. She tried three more times before a much larger shadow fell over her. Oh goddess! A ghost must have come to punish her for mistreating the library. 

“Was this the book you were looking for, Lysithea?” The polite voice of the Faerghus prince snapped Lysithea out of one panic into another one. How could she be so foolish to let someone see her act so childish. “Don’t you know its impolite to sneak up on people?” She spun on her heel and did her best to intimidate the boy who stood at least two heads taller than her. Dimitri took a step back out of her space. “I sincerely apologize, I thought you heard me come in. When I saw you struggling, I took it upon myself to assist you.” Lysithea snatched to book from him, it was a little heavier than she anticipated. “There’s no need to apologize, just don’t do it again.” She stomped off to the table she had been working at. She could hear Dimitri following. 

Lysithea accidently slammed the book down much to both their surprise. With a cough, she flipped through the pages looking for the spell formula she needed. “Isn’t it a little late for you to be up?” Dimitri regarded her with a worried expression. “Do you take me for a child who don’t know their limits? I am just as capable as any student here to take care of myself.” There was an extra sharp edge to her voice. Dimitri looked confused. “Again, I didn’t mean to offend you. Its just, its well past midnight.” He let his sentence trail off. Lysithea did her best not to let her shock show. She hadn’t intended to say up this late, for another night in a row. “Well you’re up late, shouldn’t the crown prince be being getting his rest as well?” Maybe challenging a higher-ranking noble wasn’t the brightest idea, but being treated like a child made Lysithea angry. 

Dimitri just soft chuckled. “I couldn’t sleep. Old memories were keeping me awake.” He looked off to stare at something unseen. They were quit for a moment. She never could get a good read on him. “Well you’re here now. You might as well be useful and assist me.” Lysithea raised her chin at him. “Go bring me the volume on differences between Black Magic and Dark Magic theory. It should be on the top floor in advanced magic section, as long as Linhardt put it back.” She rolled her eyes and continued to search the current tome for that formula. They continued to work for a few more hours; Lysithea directing Dimitri to books she needed, Dimitri asking her questions on what she was doing, and Lysithea using him as a soundboard to bounce her ideas off of. At one point, Lysithea closed her eyes of a moment only to open them again when the morning bells tolled. She was tucked in bed, yesterdays uniform rumpled for sleeping in it, and Mr. Hades wrapped in her arms. Looking at her desk, the notes she had taken from the night before were carefully stacked and organized. With a groan, Lysithea smashed her face into her pillow. What was more embarrassing, the fact she had to be carried to bed like a baby or that fact one of the most powerful nobles in Fodlen now knew she slept with a teddy bear. 

\---

A few days later, Dimitri was carrying his tray around the dining hall looking for the professor. A glimpse of dark teal hair sitting near the back put a pep in his step and a smile on his face. The smile wavered a fraction when Dimitri spied Claude and Edelgard seating across from the professor. Slowing down, Dimitri quickly looked around of an open space and plopped himself down with a sigh. Lysithea, with a huge book propped open on a stack of smaller ones, raised an eyebrow at him. They didn’t say any thing while they ate. Dimitri kept throwing glances down the table every time he heard Claude laugh or saw Edelgard flip her long white hair. “The professor, huh?” Lysithea asked as she pulled a piece of bread apart and popped it into her mouth. “What about the professor?” Dimitri felt his face heat up. “Oh please, you’ll have a sore neck by the time lunch is over with how often you stare over at them.” Lysithea turned her full attention on him on. 

“You like, LIKE the professor.” The small girl pointedly pointed the bread at him. “Who say like, Like anymore?” Dimitri felt heat reach his ears. “Don’t change the subject. You have feelings for the professor.” “Would you please keep your voice down?” Dimitri hissed as he looked around to make sure no one was listening. A particular redhead could be seen lurking about and Dimitri was in no mood to be mocked right now. Lysithea rolled her eyes. “Oh please, actually admitting you like the professor would make you more original than those two idiots. The professor is a little too dense to pick up on their flirting.” “What are you talking about?” Dimitri risked another glance at the threesome. Edelgard was leaning slightly over the table and Claude was wave his hand around as he told some story. Both looked expectantly at the professor, who was just blankly chewing their food. “See. If you want the professor to notice more than battle tactics, you’ll have to spell it out for them.” Lysithea turned back to her book. 

Dimitri thought about what she had said as he starred down at his soup. Lysithea flipped a page in her book before jumping from her seat. “Good, you’re done eating. Come with me.” “Wait, where are we going?” She didn’t give him time as Lysithea tried to balance the pile of books in one arm and her empty tray in the other. Dimitri instinctually picked up his own tray and grabbed most of the books from her. She gave him a glare, like she was going to say something but changed her mind. “I want to test out some of my own theories and I need a moving target.” Depositing their empty trays and drop of her books back at her room before heading to the training grounds.

For the next hour, Lysithea ran Dimitri ragged with her spell work. She was a very fearsome opponent and Dimitri had to admit he needed more work against mages. After a while someone entered the training grounds and Lysithea let out a weird meep sound. Her spell missed by a mile and Dimitri turned to see who distracted her. Felix stood there glaring at him before sparing a softer glance at Lysithea. “Hello Felix, care to join us. Lysithea is truly a scary opponent. I bet even you would have a difficult time against her.” Dimitri lowered his lance and tried to smile at his old friend. Lysithea let out a choking sound, which Felix noticed with fake disinterested. “I think not boar, your face is infuriating and training doesn’t sound as fun anymore.” With one last death glare throw at Dimitri, Felix abruptly left. 

“Don’t just invite him like at you fool! W…what if he had said yes?” Lysithea was seething now. “He never agrees to volunteer to train with me anymore.” Dimitri just shrugs his shoulders. “Why would you care anyway?” Dimitri rested his chin on the training lance. “You wouldn’t happen to like, Like Felix, would you?” He had to smirk at the deepening red flush forming on Lysithea’s face. “WHAT?!” Her voice was a little to high. “No, its just he, um, he saw me doing something embarrassing and I am trying to a void him at all costs!” “What could you have possibly done to be embarrassed around Felix? I don’t know if you noticed, but Felix doesn’t care too much for social norms.” Dimitri was a little confused. Lysithea’s fists were balled up at her side and she was very rigid. “He saw me eating cake.” “What’s wrong with eating cake? Doesn’t everyone like cake?” Dimitri was even more confused now. Lysithea throw her hands in the air with a small cry. “I was shoving cake in my mouth by the hand full like a child and Felix saw. It was completely embarrassing. Now you know and that’s worse!” Dimitri felt laughed starting to bloom in his chest. “Don’t you dare laugh at me!” The small mage narrowed her eyes at him. “There is nothing to be ashamed about, I won’t tell anyone and Felix hardly talks anyone anyways.” Dimitri couldn’t keep the smile off his face now. “Yeah, but why did it have to be him.” She said it so quietly, Dimitri almost missed it.

The sad look on her face made Dimitri stop smiling. “Do you actually have feelings for Felix?” Lysithea sighed. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I don’t have the time or luxury to have feeling for anyone.” That concerned Dimitri. Lysithea never looked so small and pale as she did right then. Dimitri moved to comfort her, but she stepped away. “I’m feeling tired after all that training, I’m going to lay down for a bit.” Dimitri watched her leave. A snapping sound let him know he just broke another training lance.

\---

Lysithea had assisted the Blue Lions a few times before the professor finally asked her to transfer to their class. She worked surprisingly well with this sad little bunch. More than once Lysithea had the morbid thought that her tragic backstory perfectly complemented everyone else’s trauma. The more she learned about the Blue Lions she more she realized it was fitting they were represented by the color blue.

Although she did enjoy working with Annette and Mercedes, in battles she would often find herself providing magical support to Dimitri. He would lead the charge, and she would pick off the enemies Dimitri missed while making sure he didn’t bleed out in the process. With the professor’s encouragement, Lysithea considered a new path she never thought of before, a Dark Knight. So, Saturdays Lysithea found herself alongside Sylvain and Ingrid in the stables learning about horses and extra lance lessons with Dimitri after classes. Lysithea was finding she was having some of the best times of her life with the Blue Lions. That was until Remire.

After the most grewsome battle yet, Lysithea studied one of the dead bodies. It seemed wrong. Black blood seeped out of the wounds, the skin was too pale, and their eyes were a sickening white. She couldn’t stay in the burning village anymore, so she headed back to the wagons. There was a small commotion and Annette panicky told her Dimitri was missing and the professor fainted. Looking over towards the main wagon, Lysithea saw Felix helping the professor into the wagon with a lecture. Although he sounded like his typical Felix self, the way he looked at the professor was so similar to how Dimitri did. Lysithea felt a small twinge in her chest and stared at the dirt for a moment before heading out to look for Dimitri. 

Following a path of oddly broken foliage, she found him talking angrily to himself by some trees. “Hey, Dimitri. We’re getting ready to leave. Hurry up.” He must not have heard her, because he continued to plead with nothing. Lysithea moved to touch him and raised her voice. “Dimitri, we are ready to go. Come on!” That got his attention because he quickly turned around with a mad look in his eye and punched the poor girl right in the shoulder, knocking her over. There was a loud pop and a whole lot of pain shooting down her arm. “Goddess! Lysithea, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t hear you coming and, I can’t believe I did that!” His blue eyes got watery as he fell to his knees beside her. It was clear Dimitri wanted to help her, but was too scared to actually touch her. Lysithea was doing her best to hold back her own tears. Her arm hurt like hell. “Calm down, I think you might have dislocated it. Help me back so Mercedes can fix it.” Dimitri raised his hands to help her up, but quickly pulled back when Lysithea winced. “Oh, get over yourself and get me up! It is no time to lose your composure now! You made a mistake, now own up to it and get me back to Mercedes!” Lysithea was pissed off. She did not want to cry, but her arm hurt so bad.

Dimitri picked her up as gingerly as possible and carried her. “Put me down. It’s my arm that’s wounded, not my legs.” “No, I can’t let you do that. I need to make this up to you.” Dimitri was a little shaken up still, but at least he wasn’t a whimpering mess anymore. “By carrying my like a baby! I’m a mature enough warrior to walk myself to the medical wagon.” “Its my responsibility to see that you get medical attention. Its my fault you’re like this.” It seemed their squabbling was calming them both down. It was also alerting the others to their predicament. “Goddess Damn It, Boar! What did you do?!” Felix sprinted over to try and take Lysithea out of Dimitri’s arms. “Will you put me down?!” She started to squirm against both of them. She was already embarrassed enough to have Dimitri hauling her around like an infant, last thing she needed was for Felix to do the same. But their struggle was causing Dimitri to lose his grip on her and Lysithea almost went tumbling to the ground.

A larger pair of hands took hold of her, Dedue actually respected her wishes and set Lysithea down on her feet. “Enough, the professor is already feeling unwell. The last thing they need right now is for your two’s insufferable bickering.” Ingrid pushed herself in between Dimitri and Felix. “The boar is attacking his own people now. We should cage him before it happens again.” Felix turned on the blonde and Dimitri backed off with his head hung. “Enough! It was an accident and it was partially my own fault. There is no need to be cruel.” Lysithea could feel the warm healing spelling from Mercedes on her shoulder and the pain subsided. Felix gave a small huff, but dropped it. Mercedes gave her a small head pat which made Lysithea raise her shoulders in annoyance. She didn’t complain though since Mercedes was the group’s mom. Annette helped wrap Lysithea’s arm and Mercedes instructed her not to use it for a couple of days. 

Once they got back to the monetary, Lysithea made Dimitri make it up to her by helping her in the library on nights neither of them could sleep. “Are you going to tell me what the heck that was back in Remire?” Lysithea led him around, pointing out books for him to stack on the cart Dimitri was currently pushing. “I don’t know what you mean.” “Cut the crap, you were a completely different person back there. And you won’t have attacked me like that for no reason. So, out with it.” Lysithea put her foot on the cart to prevent Dimitri from running away from her questions. “I lost it. Seeing those people act like that, then having to put them down like animals, I couldn’t stand it. I felt so helpless.” His grip on the cart tightened. Lysithea thought about it for a moment. “It reminded me of something that happened before.” She turned to continue moving down the bookcases. Mostly to hide from Dimitri’s stares. “What do you mean it reminded you of something?” 

She could hear him following. Leaning on a bookcase, Lysithea turned to look up at the prince. The dark circles under his blue eyes were getting worse and she knew he was skipping meal. It seemed the only person who could get him to take care of himself lately was the professor and even they couldn’t be with him all the time. Absentmindedly rubbing her bad shoulder, Lysithea shared in to the dark library as she tried to talk about it. The words never came out. “Lysithea?” Dimitri had left his spot at the cart and stood before her. She looked up to hold his gaze until her vision became blurry. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks. “Hey, hey.” Dimitri wrapped his arms around her and that crumbled the last of her resolve. For the first time in a very long time, Lysithea let see someone her openly cry. Dimitri held her until she finally calmed down. “You don’t have to talk about it now, but I’m here for you when you’re ready.” Lysithea pushed away and gave him a playful punch to the gut. “Same goes for you.” They spent the rest of the evening in a comfortable silence. The last moment of peace before everything went to hell.

\---

Dimitri didn’t know how long he had wondered the empty halls of the monetary. His long cloak dragged in the mud and blood at his feet. Had days, years, or centuries past? He didn’t know or particularly care. Dark shadows haunted him at every corner. A new one recently joined their ranks; the mint green professor had finally come to stalk him. They insisted they were alive, but what did that even mean anymore. Soon old faces arrived at the monetary. With them, the white-haired mage who he once thought of as his friend. Now she was just another body to throw at the Empire.

It didn’t matter how often Dimitri threw himself into battle, she was right behind him, keeping him alive. At night, after the professor left with Felix in tow, she came to watch him simmer in his own rage before the Goddess. She never spoke to him, just stared coldly, waiting for him to do something. She was no better than the ghosts that plagued him. It didn’t matter how many cruel and vile things he screamed at her, Lysithea never left. She stayed with him until sun raise only with find him again on another battlefield. This continued until finally they faced that evil woman at Gronder. 

Dimitri was on a war path. He cut down red and yellow rats a like. They were all blocking his path to that woman. He stabled his lance through two rats at once. It seemed they were just lining up for him now. A screech from a wyvern over head and an arrow buried itself in the ground in front of him. “Calm down, Dimitri! What does it achieve, us killing each other here?” The Alliance Leader flow low in front of him. “Move, Claude. I have no time to exchange word with you.” Claude notched another arrow. “It doesn’t matter what I’m saying, does it? You aren’t even listening. But I’m not gonna budge.” Dimitri pulled back his arm, preparing to hurl his spear into Claude. But a purple spell pushed them apart. “Claude, do as he said. I will not miss the second time.” Lysithea sat on her horse a few paces back, just out of the wyvern rider’s range. Purple sigils glowing at the ready. She looked like death itself. “Lysithea, so sad that our reunion should take place on the battlefield. Please, come back with us. The Alliance needs you, now more than ever.” “I can’t. I’ve made my decision to follow the professor and I will see it through.” Lysithea let lose her magic and it struck true, though only wounding Claude. “Arrgh… I thought we had a chance, but there was no way to predict the movements of the Kingdom army. I can’t afford to die here. I have to retreat.” 

Finally, that golden flying rat pulled away into the sky and Dimitri continued his charge forward. “Wait up you fool; you’ll get yourself kill!” The small Dark Knight galloped after him. “Leave me be.” Dimitri stabbed another enemy through the chest as Lysithea blasted an armored rat with fire. “I will have that vile woman’s head. That is the only way the dead will find peace!” “Then what?! Once the dead are finally happy, then what will you do?” Lysithea dodged an oncoming sword and fired off another spell. She didn’t see the other attack coming from behind. Dimitri leapt up and landed a critical hit. The rat screamed as it died. “Pay attention, I will not save you a second time!” Dimitri spat at her. Somewhere over the hill a call for treat sounded. The remaining red rats fled for the plains to the south. “GODDESS DAMN IT!” Dimitri raged and throw his spear. It impaled itself in the neck of an unfortunate rat. “You made me miss my chance, I should kill you where you stand!” Lysithea didn’t budge under his threats. She just scoffed and rode away. 

Rodrigue was dead. Killed by a girl whose brother Dimitri had tortured. They had just gotten back to the monastery. Felix wouldn’t even look at him. Not that Dimitri could blame him. But it still stung a little when the professor ran after the swordsman once they got back. But that pain was so small compared to the hole Rodrigue left in his heart. Dimitri hide himself before the Goddess again. Smashing rubble against the each other in his furry. It wasn’t until he fell to his knees, did he notice the white-haired mage standing in her usual spot in the shadows. “Do you just plan on throwing a tantrum like a child or will you now actual atone for your mistakes?” Dimitri growled at her. “Leave me be, what must I do to be rid of you?!” He rushed her. But she pushed him back with a nonlethal spell. Dimitri came at her again, and again she pushed him back. This continued until they were both exhausted, but Dimitri tried one more time. Instead of repeatedly pushing him back however, Lysithea let him get close enough for her to warp him across the cathedral and knocking him into a pillar. His head cracked against the stone, dazing him. 

“You really are a boar. So, wrapped up in your quest for revenge, you failed to notice those of us who are trying to help you.” Lysithea in a calm rage, stalked towards him. “I never asked for your help! I only seek to avenge the dead, its your fault it you get caught in my wake!” Dimitri tried to right himself, but his vision was still swimming. “Ha! The dead. That’s all you care about, probably the only thing you ever cared about. Tell me, will you finally care when I join them?” That made Dimitri freeze. Abandoning his attempts to get up, Dimitri stared at the small mage in front of him. 

She was taller than five years ago and her hair was a little longer. She carried herself with a bit more grace. Her sharp magenta eyes held a maturity of someone who was surviving war. She was no longer a child playing at being an adult, because she was one now. “What are you saying?” She crossed her arms and gave him a leveled look. “I’m dying.” Dimitri choked on nothing. “Those mages we fought in Remire, who we’ve been fighting this entire time. They did blood experiments on me when I was a child. They gave me my two Crests. And because of it, I will not survive much longer even if I manage to live through this war.” She stated it so matter-of-factly. A chill ran through Dimitri and for the second time today, tears filled his eyes. Getting up he hurried to her, but she stepped away. “I don’t need your pity. Just make this right and I will help you while I can.” With that she turned and left him alone. For the first time in a long time, the dead were silent as he wept.

\---

Poor Felix. It seemed like his father’s dead was the turning point for their war efforts. Finally, the Blue Lions were making real progress. Lysithea watched Dimitri shed his madness and really begin to atone for his mistakes. He had made sure to keep her close to him in the fighting and they worked well as a team. Under the professor’s command, they won battle after battle. Taking back Fhirdiad was their first huge success. Moral of the entire army changed. Seeing Dimitri finally accept his rightful place, fill Lysithea with a deep sense of pride. After they recaptured Fhirdiad and helping Claude to unit Faerghus and Leicester under one banner, it seemed like the they had a chance at winning the war.   
Until they found themselves in the Imperial Palace. Edelgard had locked herself in the locked throne room. The fight was extremely brutal. Lysithea could barely keep up with Dimitri. Her poor horse was doing its best. But the flood of enemies kept forcing them apart. They had been pushed up against the locked door, covering Ashe who was trying to unlock the damned thing. Felix and Ingrid were holding back enemies to the west. A demonic beast was closing in on them from the east. The professor and Sylvain were doing their best to keep it at bay. Annette and Mercedes covered Dedue, who was fighting off enemies coming up the stairs. Everyone was struggling. Finally, with a soft click, Ashe had the doors open.

A monstrous beast hovered above the throne. It had Edelgard’s face. Lysithea wanted to vomit. Everyone froze in terror as that thing launched a magic sphere at them. “Dimitri!” Lysithea screamed at him as Dimitri attempted to block it. Calling on the last bit of her magic, Lysithea wrapped him onto the stairs of the throne. Felix pulled her off her horse and out of the way of the magic blast. She screamed as her trusted steed fell dead. There was an unholy shriek from the top the throne as Dimitri sank his Hero’s Relic into the Hegemon Husk of Edelgard. With the door open, the remaining Blue Lions surged forward to assist. Edelgard was dead. Lysithea watched Dimitri’s shoulders fall once it was over. The war was finally over. 

It was a few days after they had returned to the monastery when Felix and the professor announced their engagement. Lysithea was in her usual spot in the library with books and maps spread out on the table, Hubert’s dying letter in the center. The professor had come into check on her work when Lysithea saw the jade ring. A small blush graced the usually stoic professor’s face when Lysithea gave a small tease. After chatting for a bit, the professor pulled Lysithea into a bear hug. It was her turn to have her face warm up.  
The professor bumped into Dimitri on their way out. The tall blond just stared after them of a second before turning to Lysithea. “Are you okay?” Lysithea was quiet for a moment. In truth, she didn’t know exactly when her school girl crush on the swordsman had faded. But she smiled softly thinking about where she was now, the first time she was truly confident with were she was in life. “Yes. And you?” Dimitri walked over and examined a map with notes written down on it. “I’ll be a lot better once we take care of these um…” “Those Who Slighter in the Dark. Based on what I’ve found, their main base of operations should be here. Just inside Goneril territory. I suggest you reach out to Holst. He owes you a big favor for saving Hilda.” “If I recall it was your spell work and fast thinking that got us to the bridge in time.” “Flattery will get you nowhere nor get that letter written for you.” Their planning and friendly banter continued for a while before Dimitri was called off to attend to kingly duties. Stopping in the library door Dimitri turned back for a moment. “I will find a way to save you, Lysithea. I prefer it if you lived. I can be very persistent.” Lysithea just rolled her eyes and gave him a soft smirk. “Oh, I know all too well. Now stop using me as an excuse to avoid your responsibilities.” Dimitri left with a soft chuckle.

-(ending)-

Savior King and the Scholar of Misfortune  
After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. He focused first and foremost on the restoration of the Kingdom, but at the same time worked to bring down Those Who Slither in the Dark and finding a cure for his trusted advisor and friend, Lysithea. For her counsel in instituting class reforms and ensuring the independence of the people, Lysithea came to be know as the Wisdom of the Kingdom. With Dimitri's determination, Lysithea was able to live a long and happy life. When she did finally pass away, Dimitri erected a statue symbolizing their everlasting friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this one a platonic male/female friendship. I think they could have been a cute couple, but there are like no friendship endings for opposite gender endings in the game. They could have had a really fun dynamic. Dimitri the sad boy who hides behind smiles and Lysithea the sad girl who hides behind hard work and a short temper.


	4. Ingrid/ Marianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of smut!

The sun was high as Ingrid ran the brush over her horse’s coat. She was finishing up her stable duties for the day when a flash of blue caught her eye. This had been the third day this week that Ingrid saw Marianne coming to the stables to visit the old work horse in the back. No one really bothered with Dorte, he was too old to take into battle, but still not old enough to put out to pasture. Ingrid always made sure to give him extra carrots during her stable duties. 

She could hear Marianne’s quiet voice as the blue haired girl spoke to the dark horse. Ingrid usually didn’t bother Marianne. She never thought to converse with the students from the other houses. But today was different. 

She saw Marianne offer Dorte an apple, which the horse ate from her hand. After which the timid girl picked up a curry comb and hesitate. Ingrid finished up her own work before approaching. “Here, like this.” Ingrid adjusted the brush in Marianne’s hand and lend her through the motions of brushing out the horse’s coat. “Oh, um thank you.” Marianne stiffened at Ingrid’s touch, but relaxed into it as they worked. 

“Are you also learning to ride?” Ingrid took a step back after she realized how close she was and continued to observe Marianne work.  
“No, I wouldn’t be any good at it any way. I just um really like horses. I am better with animals then people.” 

Ingrid could tell Marianne had been on edge since she had come over. Ingrid too had a hard time with people. How many times did her friends complain or avoided her? But it was her responsibility to keep them out of trouble.

“Well if you need any help, let me know. I could teach you how to take care of them if you want.” 

Marianne clutched the brush to her chest. “I don’t want to trouble you and I don’t think you want to be around me anyway.” She didn’t look up from her hunched over state.  
“Nonsense, if you’re going to be here you might as well learn. It just takes practice.” Ingrid began organizing the supplies while she observed Marianne’s work, only offering advice when it was obvious Marianne had no idea what to do. 

The sun was set when they were finally finished. Ingrid managed to double the number of chores completed with Marianne’s help. Even though they barely spoke, they worked well together. Ingrid was dusting off her hands when she looked over at the blue haired girl. Marianne was petting Ferdinand’s horse. The orange and pink setting sun contrasted her hair nicely and made her complexion glow. There was a warm in her grey brown eyes as she turned to look at Ingrid. Ingrid felt her checks warm and a tingle in her shot through her spine. Marianne quickly looked away; her own checks slightly flushed. 

“Thank you, I didn’t mean to take up so much of your time. I wouldn’t bother you again.” With that Marianne fled the stables, leave Ingrid with her own mixed feeling. 

\---

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was disastrous for the Blue Lions. Not only were they all knocked out first, but they were left to seat on the sidelines to watch the Golden Deer dominate the remaining forces of the Black Eagles. 

Ingrid plucked at the grass, trying not to look so upset. She had been knocked out by a training arrow to the back, she could feel the burse forming. She had sat off to the side so she didn’t have to listen to the rest of the Blue Lion’s recap of the battle. 

A shadow fell over her. “Um, I think you’re injured. I could try to heal it if you want. But I understand if you would rather have Mercedes do it, she’s better at it than me.” Marianne was avoiding eye contact as she wrung her hands. 

Ingrid hurried to her feet. “No!” 

Marianne flinched back at Ingrid’s outburst. 

“I mean, I don’t mind if you heal it. I know you are really talented with faith magic.” Ingrid physically stopped herself from grabbing Marianne’s hand. 

As Marianne began healing Ingrid, the professor came over to check on them. “You did good work out there. I notice you have descent dexterity. You would make a good assassin.” The stoic professor crossed their arms and tilted their head as they regarded Ingrid. 

“Assassins have no honor! A true knight fights with honor.” Ingrid had never been so offended in her life. The idea of sneaking around to attack enemies in the back sounded like the least knightly thing Ingrid could thing of. 

“Honor has no place on the battle field. If you really want to claim victory and survive you need to be willing to do whatever it takes.” The professor took a moment to help Marianne fix her hands to improve her healing spell before leaving to check on other students. 

“They mean well. The professor thinks I might be a good dark flier, but I don’t know.” Ingrid turned her head towards the timid mage. “I’m going to learn how to ride a Pegasus. I was wondering if you, um would help me.” After she finished the healing spell, Marianne wrung her hands. 

“Yes, I would be happy to. Why don’t you meet me this Saturday at the stables? You can help me get ready for sky watch.”  
“Oh, um thank you.”  
They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Ingrid swung her arms back and forth for a moment. The other students were starting to gather in their respective classes. “Right, I better get back.” 

Marianne seemed to shrink a little. “Um okay, I’m sorry I bothered you.” 

Ingrid panicked at Marianne’s hasty retreat. “No, you’re not bothering me. I think everyone is heading back to the Academy now.” 

“Oh!” A pink blush spread across Marianne’s cheeks, which added to her surprised look, making her look really cute. 

Ingrid felt her own face warm up. “Right. I’ll see you on Saturday.” As Ingrid went to rejoin the Blue Lions, she saw Dorathea and Hilda smirking at her from the Golden Deer wagons. That hurried Ingrid along.

\---

The next couple of Saturdays, Ingrid showed Marianne the ins and outs of caring for Pegasus. There wasn’t much difference from caring for horses, but their wings added an extra challenge. On top of that, the creatures only trusted woman. This particular Saturday, Ingrid thought Marianne was finally ready to put her learning into practice. 

Marianne was trying to get on her assigned Pegasus, standing on her toes to swing her leg over the winged horse, her dark flier armor rode up a bit. Ingrid bite her lip and looked away. 

“Is this correct?” Marianne held the reins in a loose grip. It wasn’t

Ingrid was feeling a bit bold. Walking in close, she adjusted Marianne’s hands into a correct hold. Marianne tensed a little bit before following Ingrid’s instruction. “Do you think you could show me how? I… it’s my first time and I’m a little nervous.” Marianne had a light flush to her cheeks.

It was Ingrid’s turn to tensed up. She knew the blue-haired girl didn’t mean anything by it, but her words still made Ingrid’s heart beat harder. “Sure, here scoot forward.” Marianne adjusted in the saddle.

Ingrid swung herself up behind the more delicate Marianne. Ingrid did her best to keep some distance between them, but being on a Pegasus made it difficult. Ingrid ran her hands to lay atop Marianne’s on the reins. Together they gave a sharp flick and the Pegasus took to the air.

Ingrid gripped the saddle with her thighs, but Marianne did not anticipate their sudden ascent and slide back into Ingrid. Ingrid reflectively wrapped an arm around the girl in front of her. 

As they soared up into the clouds, Marianne titled her head back and laughed in excitement. That was the first time Ingrid ever heard the other girl laugh. It was soft and sounded bright. The setting sun illuminated the girl in Ingrid’s arms and her pearls of laughter made Ingrid’s heart tighten. Ingrid scooted closer unconscionably. They flew around the monetary until night had completely fallen.

They were cleaning up the Pegasus stalls when Marianne accidently cornered Ingrid in an empty stall. They had been sweeping out the old hay when Marianne bumped into Ingrid. Ingrid had been in the back of the stall. Marianne turned around suddenly. Her grey brown eyes were blown wide. Ingrid dropped her pitchfork to cup Marianne’s face. Neither of them was breathing regularly. 

Marianne surprisingly made the first move. She crashed her lips on Ingrid’s. Everything about Marianne was soft. Ingrid threaded her hand in blue hair and warped her other arm around the other girl’s tiny waist. Marianne cupped Ingrid’s face to pull it closer. The heat between them rose. Ingrid pushed Marianne up against the stable’s wall, using her knee to spread Marianna’s legs open. Marinna gasped and Ingrid snaked her tongue to wrestle with Marianne’s. 

After a few minutes the two women parted to breath. Marianne blinked rapidly before pulling away. “I’m sorry!” Marianne ran from the stables. Leaving behind a confused Ingrid.

\----

“Again!” Ingrid did her best to raise the training sword in her hands.

Felix gave an exhausted sigh. He rolled his eyes. “We’ve been at this for hours. Even I’m tired of training.”

The door of the training grounds opened up. “Leave her alone, Cutie. I can keep her preoccupied if your tired.” Dorethea’s words turned Felix’s face an unbelieve shade of red. The dark-haired beauty picked up a training sword and turned to face Ingrid. Felix growled as he backed away.

They didn’t even get to start when the doors opened again. A messenger ran in and handed Ingrid a letter. It was from her father. Ingrid left the air leave her lungs in a slow burn. Oh course, this would happen now. The professor, who was taking notes at the side lines, looked up.

Dorothea paused in her attack. “What's the matter, Ingrid? I never hear you sigh like that.”

Ingrid grinded her teeth. “Well, nothing major.”

Dorothea stood up unbelievable straight, she tried her best to nonchalant. “You don't look like it's nothing major. Then again, I suppose you always have a furrowed brow, don't you?

Ingrid crumped the paper in her hand. “Truth be told, there's rather a lot going on. It seems that there's always something to worry about...”  
The Professor looked from their papers. “What's worrying you right now?” They did actually look concerned.

“Now? Oh, I really did not wish to bother you with such trivialities...” Ingrid let out a small chuckle. “You see, I received a letter from my father recently.”

Dorothea stopped a charging Felix. “From Count Galatea? What a kind gentleman to have for a father.” Ingrid felt slightly numb. “I thank you. But the content within the letter is what I find troubling.” Dorothea pushed off Felix to grab the letter from Ingrid’s clenched fist. “Let me see! Oh, it's a marriage proposal... For you.”

The stoic professor bit their lip. “Have you ever met the suitor?”

Ingrid scrunched up her face. “I've not met him, though I've heard his name here and there. He began life as a merchant but has somehow achieved rank in court. An enterprising noble from an allied territory. It's most likely that he wants the Crest of Daphnel that I bear to adorn his family name.” She let the explanation pitter off. 

“Hmm, yes, that sounds about right. The jerk.” Dorathea hand Felix the letter and gave a noddle. The brooding male gripped the letter in his hands extra tight.  
Ingrid swallowed against her fear. “You sound as though you know him. Do you?” 

Dorothea was unbelievably upset. “Yes, I must admit that I know him. He tried to court me when I was a singer. Best advice I can give you, Ingrid? Stay far, far away from this guy.” 

The taller woman’s fear made Ingrid’s heart beat fast, but she didn’t faulter in her resolve. “He's offered a sizeable dowry, so I must at least consider it–for the sake of my family.”

The doors opened again. Hilda pulled a timid Marianna in behind her. They both stopped when they released the tensed in the room.

“Dowry?” Dorothea walked over the pink haired girl to hand Hilda the letter. “Ha! Blood money. That's all it is.”

Ingrid spared a glace to Marianne, a deep sense of dread filled her. “Dorothea, I– Dorothea.” 

Hilda ripped the letter in half as her lip twitched. “This jerk's entire fortune is soaked in blood. Do you want to rebuild your own house using that kind of money? I mean, it's all just rumors, but I think it still might be worth investigating. What do you think, Professor? Should we go check this guy out?” 

The professor barely paused.” Let's go.”

“Great.” Dorathea grabbed Felix’s hand for a second. “Let's tell the others.” 

Ingrid tried to avoid Marianne’s eye. “Uh, really? OK…”

\---  
Marianne was flying above her. Ingrid was beyond blooded and her lance was about to break. The bandits had tricked the group apart and now Ingrid and Marianne were left alone.  
“Go get back up.” Ingrid was shaking as she barely fell the brigade to the left. 

Marianne let off another spell. “NO!” She let off more spells.

Ingrid was managed to keep an enemy back. “Please, Marianne. I can’t…” 

“I’m sorry!!” Ignatz showed up last minute, he and Bernadette taking out the last of the enemy.

Marianne landed and jumped off her Pegasus. She began pushing healing spells into Ingrid. “I’m sorry I wasn’t enough. Please stay with me!” 

“Hey, you’re always enough.” Ingrid couldn’t help the small smile from tugging at her lips. Ingrid tucked a few blue strains behind Marianne’s ear. Letting her hand follow the curve of Marianne’s neck to yank the delicate girl against her lips. The kiss was the only thing Ingrid clung too.

Marianne leaned back to pull Ingrid into her lap. Voices were yelling around them. Yet Ingrid couldn’t help fall into the earthiness of Marianne’s eyes. “You’re beautiful.” Ingrid couldn’t fight the tiredness any longer. 

\---

It had been five years when Felix dragged Ingrid to the Monastery. They fought off thefts and bandits to meet up with the rest of the Golden Deer. Ingrid hadn’t become a deer until the very last moment when Edelgard attacked the monetary. She wasn’t able resist the rambunctious group any longer.

Ingrid was in the training grounds when she picked up a bow and arrow. Taking a shot, she was just a half mark from the bullseye.

“You would be an excellent assassin.” The professor was standing just with in the ring. 

Ingrid lowered the bow. “I don’t understand.” She paused for a moment. “I’ve always wanted to be knight. But…”

“But you are a survivor.” The professor adjusted Ingrid’s hands on the bow. “I know about Glenn.” Ingrid twitched at the name.

The professor stepped back. “You admire him and you confused that for love.” The professor bit their lip as they look away. “Find what really drives you to survive. Knighthood is not everything.” The professor left Ingrid to think about survival.

\---

It had been a few months since the war really began. Ingrid was crouch in the jungle waiting for the wolf to stalk past. Dorathea, Yuri, and herself had been separated from the main group. 

Somewhere off to the west a scream filled the woods. Ingrid didn’t hesitate. She slashed the wolf before sprinting off into the heavy woods. 

A massive reptilian monster stood before her and Marianne. Ingrid pulled her bow taut, aiming for a fleshy patch at the basic of its neck. Marianne flew low, firing off Fimbulvetr spell right at the monster swiped at her. Ingrid released the arrow before rolling to catch the falling Marianne. The adrenalin masked the pain in Ingrid’s arms. 

Raphael was punching the beast to death as Ingrid carried Marianne to safety. 

“I’m sorry. I’m always just a burden to you.” Marianne buried her face into Ingrid’s neck.

Ingrid didn’t slow down until they were out of danger. “I will face any burden for you.” She set the shorter girl down before kissing Marianne. Ingrid bite the soft lip of the blue haired girl one last time before running back into the fray.

\---

It was an unbelievable fight. Nemesis had pushed the Golden Deer back time after time. Marianne was circling the battle field, casting down spells so the rest of the Golden Deer could push forward. Ingrid could had pushed forward, but her heart told her to stay with Marianne. 

Claude fired off an arrow and the professor slashed the Sword of the Creator to the signal to cut the zombified man in half. 

Without warning Marianne flew low and jumped off her Pegasus to kiss Ingrid. They stood in the drying swamp, kissing as the winning army celebrated around them. Ingrid scooped Marianne to take her back to their shared tents.

Stalwart Knight and Survivor of Curse.

When Galatea Territory was seized, Ingrid argued strongly for the preservation of its borders. Her request was granted, and she was appointed to rule, but because she had previously abandoned her noble house, she was not well accepted by the people. But with the help of her wife and new adviser, Marianne the people began to accepted Ingrid. Using skills imparted to Marianne by her adoptive father, Marianne helped Ingrid to solidify her position. As prosperity of Galatea territory grew, so did the love between them. Soon the two women retired to a small woodland of Edmund territory to live out their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew after a few playthroughs that these two horse girls would be cottagecoring it hard given the chance. I love both these ladies for their potential and I always have a hard time not recruiting them.


	5. Lorenz/Bernadetta

Choir practice on Sundays was one of Lorenz’s favorite hobbies. The early morning sun spilling through the colored glass and the voicing echoing through the cathedral’s massive nave made the whole experience seem transcendent. 

Not to mention it gave Lorenz an opportunity to demonstrate to Dorothea his musical abilities. He had no doubt, the songstress would have to be impressed. 

Unfortunately, when Lorenz arrived Dorothea was sitting in the front row surrounded by her many admirers. Gritting his teeth, Lorenz made a push to find the closest seat.

“Lorenz, good of you to join us. Please sit down so we can start.” The Professor was already to begin and looked slightly annoyed at all the newcomer today. Over the past few moons, many students had transferred to the Black Eagles, including Lorenz himself. So, the nave was overcrowded with all the new Black Eagle students. 

Lorenz cheeks tingled slightly from being called out. “My apologizes Professor.” With a quick bow, Lorenz took the only available seat in the pews. Being near the back meant  
Lorenz was too far from Dorothea for her to pick his voice out of the crowd. He cursed his bad luck.

Nevertheless, Lorenz stood tall and held himself in the noblest of fashions. After clearing his throat, Lorenz caught a small flash of purple beside him. Doing a double take, Lorenz realized Bernadetta was crouched down next to him. Her face hidden on the back of her hands as she grips the back of the pew in from of them. 

“Oh Bernie, it’s just a short hour of choir practice. No one will notice if one person isn’t sing.” She let out a shaky chuckle. 

“Bernadetta, it is a noble’s duty to demonstrate true faith to the common folk. By letting your voice ring out for all to hear.” Lorenz lifted his head and raised his hand in an elegant manner. 

Bernadetta must have just realized he was there because she gave an impossibly loud shriek. “Lorenz?! Where did you coming from?!” 

Every head in the nave snapped their attention to the two purple headed students in the back. Dorothea scoffed and threw her hair over her shoulder. The Professor sighed.  
“Lorenz, Bernadetta, please stay after practice. Now if we have no further detractions, let’s begin.”

Lorenz felt his jaw fall open in an undignified manner. He looked around in disbelieve, until he locked eyes with the timid menace next to him. Bernadetta’s silver eyes were comically huge in terror as she folded in on herself. Lorenz felt his angry fade away at her pitiful display. Lorenz turned back to the face the front and added his voice to the choir. 

After a few moments, a soft, quite voice joined in. It was like a tiny bell being drowned out by the stronger voices. Lorenz peeked over curiously at the small girl. He was stunned by how good Bernadetta was. Her voice was a little shaky and her breathing could use some work. But she was hitting the high notes with ease. Only three other people in the  
Monastery could do that. With a bit more confidence, Bernadetta could have given Dorothea a run for her money. Lorenz blinked quickly and renewed his efforts to impress with his voice. 

The remaining hour flew by. Lorenz’s throat was a little sore from trying to compete to be heard, but it was well worth the effort when a few ladies stayed back to speak with him.  
But the pride waned slightly when Lorenz walked to the front of nave where the Professor was waiting. He could feel the dark cloud hanging off Bernadetta as she followed him. 

The Professor turned to the two and looked them over of a second. This was not Lorenz’s first scolding from the Professor. It was still unpleasant though, something about the  
Professor’s disappointment was worse than even if they had been furious. Based on how Bernadetta was acting, she was in agreement.

“Both of you were late today.” The Professor looked between the two purple students; their flat face gave nothing away. “I will let it slide this once, but next time both of you will be on weed duty. Understood?” 

Lorenz shot a look over at Bernadetta and she once again shrunk away. The Professor notice and have gave a heavy sign. “Bernadetta, why don’t we have tea in your room? I’ll bring some iced cakes Yuri made, okay?” 

The girl seemed to perk up at that. “Sure! Um, I’ll go make the tea right now!” With that Bernadetta ran off. 

Lorenz and the Professor watched her flee the cathedral. Lorenz turned back to give his own defense. “Professor, I understand what this may look like, especially considering our last conversation. But I promise I was not harassing the lady. Bernadetta just…”

The Professor cut him off. “I know you didn’t mean any offense from whatever you say to Bernadetta.” The Professor leveled a blank stare at him. “But you need to learn how to read people. It is a skill that will keep you alive in more ways than one.” 

The Professor seemed to be mulling something over for a moment. “I could use your help on Tuesday. Meet me in the training grounds at the fourth bell.” With that the Professor left Lorenz behind and mildly confused. 

\---

“Oh no.” Bernadetta gripped the sword with both hands.

The Professor stood off to the side and watched as Lorenz circled around Bernadetta. His axe at the ready. Finally, Lorenz swung down at her. There was no time to dodge. 

Bernadetta panicked and slashed her blade upwards, catching it in the axe shoulder. Shifting her weight, Bernadetta twisted the axe from Lorenz’s grip. The axe went flying and using her momentum, Bernadetta continued her pirouette and cut Lorenz down. Or she would have if they were not using training weapons.

Lorenz landed on his backside in a cloud of dust. “Owe!” 

The Professor reached down to help him up. “Very good Bernadetta! Next time try it with less screaming though.”

Bernadetta felt her flight instance kick in. She knew her face was red and probably her whole body. She hated that she blushed so easily. “Can I go now?”

“No.” The Professor was assisting Lorenz up. “Two more bouts. Lorenz keep an eye on her hips. It’s difficult to change directions once a person is committed in their center of gravity.” The Professor gave Lorenz a heavily push back into the ring.

Lorenz ready himself and Bernadetta felt a squeak force its way out of her throat. She watched his gaze fall to her hips like the Professor instructed, but his face turned a deep crimson and he raised his line of sight just above her head. “I do not think it is very appropriate for one to stare at a lady’s … hips”  
Bernadetta immediately felt her face heat up. 

The Professor rolled their eyes. “Bernadetta, if you can beat him in one move, you can go back to your room.” 

That was all the motivation she needed. Bernadetta lunged, thrusting her sword under Lorenz’s shoulder, and gave a twist. By sheer force of will she flipped Lorenz over. “I got him!” She felt her face split into a huge smile.

Lorenz scoffed and slammed his hands into the dirty. “I wasn’t ready! I demand a do over!” He was glaring daggers at Bernadetta. His face red with angry now.

“AAHHH!!! No, please don’t kill me!!” She threw herself down and curled up into a little ball. “Oh Bernie, he is now your eternal rival. He won’t rest until you are gone for good!” 

A loud clap pulled Bernadetta out of her panic attack. The Professor stood in between the two students on the floor. “Lorenz, she beat you fair and square. You took your attention of your opponent and you were defeated for it. Just be grateful you learned that lesson in training and not on the battlefield. Bernadetta, you did well. Stop worrying about Lorenz, his pride will heal.” 

The Professor took the training weapons and put them away. “I need to prepare for the next students. Lorenz please escort Bernadetta to the dining hall and make sure she eats.” 

The Professor turned their attention to the small girl who was trying to uncurl herself. “The guards have been complaining about students sneaking around past curfew and if I find out it was you getting dinner after hours, I will be forced to give you detention.” 

Bernadetta felt Lorenz help her up, but she wasn’t paying him any mind. “But Professor! I…I…” She had no rebuttal.

The next group of students were already walking in. Bernadetta followed Lorenz like she was a prisoner. She didn’t blink once even though she wasn’t really looking at anything.

The sound of someone clearing their throat shook her from her stupor. “I sincerely apologize for my behavior during training, Bernadetta. I let the excitement get to my head and well it stunted my performance. I hope we can move past that and work on being amicable classmates.” Lorenz spoke with such dramatic flare and he didn’t really watch where he was going as they descended the stairs. 

Bernadetta gave a yelp as she pulled on his jacket when Lorenz missed a step. She was in complete awe take someone could be clumsier than her. 

Lorenz gave a gasp and he righted himself on the next step. “Thank you Bernadetta.” His cheeks were a bit flushed with embarrassment. The pinkish hue enhanced the amethyst of his eyes. 

Bernadetta shrunk back again. She was a little jealous someone could look that cute with a blush when she just looked like an over ripped tomato. Bernadetta jerked when she realized she just thought Lorenz cute. “Um, my room is right over there. So, I’ll just excuse myself and you don’t have to bother with me anymore. Okay bye!” Everything came out super rushed as she took off to her room.

Unfortunate, a tug on her jacket prevented Bernadetta from running away. Lorenz had her by the scruff like a stray cat and was dragging towards the dinning hall stairs.  
“Nonsense. I made a promise to the Professor and I intend to keep it! Or my name isn’t Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!” He chuckled to himself and the dramatic flare was back. 

“Oh no.” Bernadetta let herself be dragged away by this overly dramatic man. 

Much to her dismay, their whole entrance was witnessed by the entire dining hall. Out of the corner of her eye Bernadetta spotted Dorothea scowling at them. So Bernadetta scurried over to the food line and grabbed her plate, trying to make herself as small as possible. She really wished Dorothea hadn’t saw that embarrassing display. But it was just her luck that the prettiest girl in class saw her been made a fool. 

“Here Bernadetta, I’ll procured us some Two-Fish Sauté. Why don’t we go sit near the window? It is a beautiful evening, don’t you think?” Lorenz took her plate out of her hand to hold out to the server. Once it was pilled high with food, he waltzed towards the far end, past everyone. 

Bernadette hurried after him in hopes of hide in Lorenz’s shadow. She could still feel Dorothea’s eyes on them. The sooner she could escape, the better. 

Lorenz set their plates down and sat with a flick of his napkin, which he placed neatly in his lap. “I hope you don’t mind. Two-fish Sauté is my favorite and I am unable to turn it down.”

Bernadetta poked the fish with her fork. “It’s actually one of my favorites too.” It was a weak confession. She really didn’t want to be eating in front of anybody.  
Lorenz beamed at her with a rather blinding smile. It forced her to look down. “Well then, please eat to your hearts content!” Lorenz leaned down to whisper at her from across the table. “This may seem childish, but when this particular dish is on the menu, I help myself to seconds.” Lorenz leaned back to continue eating. “I know it’s not very noble like of me, but one should indulge every once and awhile.” 

His enthusiasm was really endearing. Bernadetta wished she could be so carefree. So, with a determined inhale, she took her first bite. Chewing, she let herself feel at ease in front of another person for the first time in a long while. That was until Dorothea walked up.

“Lorenz, must you bother every noblewoman at Garreg Mach?” Bernadette rarely saw the taller woman look so annoyed. “Come on Bernie, why don’t you come sit with us girls. I’m sure we can provide better company.” Dorothea turned to her with a charming smile and Lorenz gave her an injured look.

Bernadette waned to vomit. She hated having this much attention on her. “I…I…” The impulse over took her and before she knew it, Bernadetta was running. Her lunges burned and her legs hurt. But soon she was back in her room. Back where it was safe.

Bernadette slumped down on the floor and laid motionless for a time.

A timid knock caused her to jolt up and use her body to barricade the door. “Bernadetta, I brought you the last of your meal. I’m sorry about that ordeal. Um, I just want you to know I wasn’t trying to use you to for any nefarious purposes. I just wanted to…”  
Bernadetta let out a wet chuckle. “Keep a promise to the Professor. I know. You don’t have to worry.” 

There was a silence for a long time before Bernadetta heard him leave. She waited a moment before opening the door. A tray with two servings of Two-Fish Sauté and a few sweet cakes with albinean berries was placed just outside.

Bernadetta felt a sting at the corners of her eyes. It had to be a coincidence. No one paid enough attention to know her favorite fruits were albinean berries.

\---

Lorenz gritted his teeth in frustration. Today had been a horrible day to say the least. Not just Dorothea, but also Mercedes made him feel like an utter fool. He did not mean to insult their status; he just couldn’t waste his time trying to court commoners. At least he kept telling himself that. 

If only Dorothea was of a higher position. Lorenz thought she would make the prefect match. She was beautiful, elegant, and had a voice that could make the Goddess herself weep. But alas she was a commoner and his father would never approve. 

Lorenz reached into his bag for his poetry book. It was his own personal collect of writings and at times like these he needed to put his thoughts to paper. Digging around for a bit, Lorenz realized it wasn’t there. In a panic, he dumped out the contents of the bag on his bed. 

Sifting through it, the small red leather notebook was gone. In its place was a thicker green leather book, tied shut with a purple ribbon. It was at that point Lorenz realized this wasn’t his bag! He must have gotten it mixed up at some point. That meant someone else had his book of poetry! 

“No, no, no…NO!” Lorenz paced back and forth, trying to remember every place he left his bag unattended. Coming to a stop, he stared at the green book. Maybe there was a name written on the inside. If he could exchange the bags, with any luck the person hadn’t had time to read his poetry or he could bribe them to stay silent. 

Lorenz delicately pulled the ribbon loose and opened the book. There was no name written anywhere on the inside over. Lorenz cursed. He was about to slam the book shut when he glanced over the writing on the first page.

It looked like someone was writing a story. Well if they were going to read his poetry, it was only fair if he read some of their work.

It was a story about a princess who had a curse put on her that made her no bigger than a mouse. In order to reverse the spell, the princess had to travel to the far side of the kingdom to see the beautiful and powerful enchantress. 

Lorenz only meant to read a little bit, but he become so engrossed with the story, he couldn’t stop. He laughed himself to tears at the part where the princess had to cross a small stream that was a raging river from her prospective. He felt tension grip his heart when she had to sneak passed an old barn cat. And the part where the tiny princess had to trust a shady fox to help her safely travel through a field full of the evil wizard’s minors, not knowing the fox is one of them, terrified Lorenz to no end. Then the story just stopped. It seemed it wasn’t finished yet. 

Lorenz blinked against the setting sun. He had been laying in bed all afternoon reading that he didn’t realize he almost missed last call of dinner. Stuffing the book in his jacket, Lorenz hurried as fast as he could without seeming to undignified. 

Once he finished eating, Lorenz decided to take a stroll. Despite how the day started, Lorenz was feeling surprisingly light on his feet. As he rounded the gate into one of the small courtyards, he saw Bernadetta hiding behind a tree. She seemed oblivious to everything that was around her. Her knees were pulled so she could rest a little book on them. A little red leather book. 

Lorenz felt the life drain out of him. He stood rooted to the spot. He could only inhale and his lunges couldn’t take the pressure for much longer. “Bernadetta!!” His shout came out to high and airy.

The small girl jumped out of her skin with a shriek. She tried to make a break for it. But Lorenz book of poetry was still clutched in her hand and he was not about to let her get away with it. He grabbed her by the hood of her jacket.

“Ahh!!” Bernadetta started waving her arms around, striking Lorenz in the nose. 

In his cry of pain, he yanked on her hood a little to hard. That sent her flying back into him and knocking them both to the ground in a pile of limbs. 

Lorenz blinked a few tears away. His nose was tender and he could feel a bruise forming on his elbow. A weight on his stomach was making it difficult to breath. 

Bernadetta laid across him rubbing her head. “Ow.” 

“Bernadetta, please get off me.” Lorenz plead. 

She scrambled off him and got in a defensive crouch. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it, I swear! Please do hurt me!”

Lorenz rolled on his side a little trying to get back up. A headrush was making that a bit difficult. He felt something fall out of his pocket. He moaned a little.

“It was you! You’re the thief to stole my satchel! You probably did it so you could read my story to humiliate me! You fiend!” Bernadetta dove back to snatch the book from under him. 

“Excuse me?! You are the thief! You were reading my private poetry! Who’s to say you weren’t trying to humiliate me?!” Lorenz tried to reach over her to grab the red book she dropped in her mad dash. Unfortunately, that was the wrong move because when Bernadetta tried to jump back she clocked the back of her head into Lorenz’s jaw. The pain was instant and if Lorenz had his tongue a little more to the right, he feared he would have bite it off!

“Truce! Truce! Anymore of this and one of us will lose an eye!” Lorenz rolled away to lay on his back. He was breathing heavily through the pain of being beaten and bruised. He turned to see Bernadetta wasn’t fairing much better. He could almost picture little stars swirling about her head. 

A tiny rumble in his chest let away to a fit of giggles. Bernadetta surprised him by joining in. Her pearls of laughter only amplified his humor and soon they were laughing hysterically until Lorenz was wheezing. 

He rubbed the tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry about the confusion. I really didn’t mean to take your satchel.”

Bernadetta sat up, her face flush from a lack of air. Her hair a bit more messy than usual and her eyes still held a twinkle of amusement. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have read your poetry. But it’s really good Lorenz.”

The honesty in her voice made Lorenz look away, a heat bloomed on his cheeks. “I must confess, I also read your writing. I found it truly captivating.” 

Bernadetta was so quiet, Lorenz peaked over at her to make sure she hadn’t fainted. The moon had risen higher and the stars twinkled above them. The touch light illuminated the area in a soft warm glow. They just sat there for a few minutes in silence. 

“I never let anyone read that before. Its not very proper for ladies to write stories like that.” She bowed her head and plucked a few blades of grass.”

Lorenz felt his brow furrow in confusion. “I don’t understand, who told you that?” Sure, writing what not a common hobby for noble women, but it wasn’t unheard of. And based on what he read, Bernadetta had a real talent for it.

She stood and picked up the green book. She rubbed her hand of the cover softly. “My father said it was an undesirable trait that would make a woman unmarriageable.” Bernadetta turned away. “I seem to have a lot of those traits.” Lorenz barely heard that last part.

Lorenz jumped to his feet and made an attempt to reach out for her. But at the last minute he remembered that would be unbecoming of him. So, he just lowered his arm. 

Straightening up, Lorenz proposed an idea. “Why don’t you finish your novel and I’ll write a few more poems…. Then on Friday we could… have a reading over tea.” Lorenz nervously waited for her answer. 

Bernadetta was still tense, but she turned to look at him over her shoulder. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought it over. There was a look in her silver eyes that Lorenz couldn’t decipher, but he wanted to see it more. 

He realized he was waiting for her answer on baited breath. A tension was building between them. But unlike before this one was white hot and it started in the pit of his stomach.

“Come to my room after the second bell? Ah, I’ll make some cakes.” The spell was broken and Lorenz knew she wanted to run away. Bernadetta had been out in the open for too long now. Lorenz watched her run away before rushing to his own room. 

For the first time since Lorenz come to the academy, he fell asleep genuinely excited to have tea with a lady.

\---

Fighting was surprisingly easy. Bernadetta only had to aim her bow and fire. An enemy a couple of paces would fall, opening a path up for Lorenz to charge forward on his black horse. Something about the way Lorenz was always there to fill in that space was reassuring. It was a strange feeling, to have someone who trusted her to have their back. It made her feel needed. She still wasn’t use to it though.

Even since they started their weekly reading and tea times, she would be there for him. 

Unfortunately, this time was a little different. The gates of Garreg Mach were blown away and Edelgard was leading her forces towards Rhea. And worst of all Lorenz was too far ahead. 

Bernadetta was struggling to get past the paladin that Lorenz charged around. He was currently taking on two armored knights and off in the distance the Death Knight was looming. Bernadetta started panicking. Lorenz needed her and she wasn’t there.

Memories of their tea time overlaid the terror around her. Lorenz was reading his poem as she sipped her tea was juxtaposed against the sounds of battle. Bernadetta was frozen as she watched the Death Knight sweeping his scythe up to meet Lorenz’s lance. ‘Verdant rains soothe, my aching heart like a cherished friend.’ At the same time the paladin charged at her. ‘Amid time’s flow I mourn, bonds I’m not sure I can ever rend.’

Bernadetta let a power build up inside her. ‘As my mind clings to desperate thoughts. Here it comes, Horsebow Moon and summer’s end.’ If she could save him then it would be alright. 

Bernadetta reached out to Lorenz and pulled him to her. In a flash of white light, a black steed came rushing up to stab the paladin clean through. But not before the enemy struck her down. The lance pierced her side. 

She understood it hurt, yet Bernadetta wasn’t really feeling anything the way she was supposed to. 

Lorenz jumped from his horse to catch her. Bernadetta was a little confused by his actions. Time was so slow and Bernadetta didn’t understand why everything was so loud. Lorenz was holding her face; his hand was so hot it felt like he was using a fire spell on her. But it was raining. It hadn’t been before. 

Her eyes bounced around trying to force on anything. Something hard pushed against her forehead. A hazy was settling over her vision. But it was so full of amethyst. It was a nice color, a calming color. Bernadetta reached up to grab it, the calmness. She still didn’t remember when it started raining. 

“I don’t think I’ll make our regular tea time.” Darkness took her as the rain grew harder.

\---

It had been four and half years since Lorenz faced anyone from the former Black Eagles. He had shut himself away after Bernadetta’s near fatal injury. He had lock himself away back at Gloucester Manor under his father’s thumb. 

He was ashamed to admit he drank himself silly more often than not. He wore his sleeping attire more often than not and he brewed his tea rather weak. The offers for courtship were drying up, only the most desperate of woman were seeking his status. It wasn’t until a very particular offer for tea which shock him from his numb state. 

It was only a few weeks later that Lorenz cleaned himself up enough to host Dorothea for tea. He still sported a beard and his hair was too long for his liking, but it was good enough for the Songstress of Enbarr. 

He poured two cups of Albinean Berry Blend; the only thing, besides rose wine, he drank as of late. He sat himself down and waited. A flash of scarlet barely phased him. 

“Look at the Rose of Gloucester now, a man brought down by his own hubris.” Dorothea slide into her chair with such grace. “I remember you speaking with the Professor before the battle. You were so sure on your abilities. But when you needed them most, you failed.” She took a sip of tea and smiled. 

Lorenz stared at nothing. He knew he deserved her score. He felt like the whole fall of Garreg Mach was his fault. 

Dorothea took a sip of tea and fidgeted in her chair. “Countess of Varley has recently stopped accepting marriage proposals.” 

Lorenz looked up for the first time during their meeting. The news cut rather deep, but in a way it was good. Maybe Bernadetta could find some happiness. 

Dorothea leveled him with a flat stare though. “Bernie has run away.” 

Lorenz’s blood went cold. “What?!” 

“In fact, quite a few of us are running away as it were.” Dorothea got up from her chair. “Something about a promise we made five years ago.” She waited expectantly. 

But a flash of greying purple caught Lorenz’s eye. His father was waiting in the wings. Lorenz shrunk back. He couldn’t leave his duty so easily. The shame of failure still clung to him and the thought of seeing Bernadetta again hurt more than anything else. He was the fox in her story.

Dorothea left without him.

More time past and soon Lorenz found himself on the Great Bridge of Myrddin. He was clean shaven and he looked the part of a noble headed to war. But on the inside, all the colors were dull and faded. 

He ordered his men in position. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the flash of purple. A mortal savant was coming at him from the north. Lorenz turned his horse to face this new threat and like a ghost from his past, Bernadetta stood ready to fire a Thoron spell in his direction. He hesitated and she missed.

One of the mages with him fell dead and Bernadetta switched to her bow. “Lorenz, please.”

She was so much more confident now. She looked like a warrior princess. Lorenz didn’t stop though and she let her arrow go. It struck him in the shoulder. Not enough to kill him right away, but enough to bring him down. 

The Professor raced ahead of Bernadetta to cut down the last of his mages. Bernadetta ran to his side and began casting a healing spell. 

Lorenz was so confused. “I yield. Though I will not beg for my life. That would be unbecoming, wouldn't it?” He chuckled until he coughed. 

“Professor, please?!” Bernadetta looked up and the Professor watched Lorenz.

“You still don’t know how to read people.” With that they casted a more powerful healing spell. “Take him to the wagons. I must check up with Ferdinand and his group.” 

Lorenz was even more confused now. “You're inviting me to join you?” He turned to Bernadetta and let her help him open.

She wasn’t as timid as before, but she was still a little hesitant. “Of course. I… We missed you.” 

Lorenz didn’t miss her little slip up and it made his heart felt tight. Yet, dark thoughts tried to push into his mind. “But...to abandon House Gloucester...” 

Bernadetta just waited patiently for him to work through it. “No, I can convince my father. I will help you topple the Empire, I swear it!” He took both her hands in his as smile stretched across her face. 

There was a sparkle in her silver eyes. “I would like that very much, Lorenz.” Then in a very bold and very un-Bernadetta thing to do, she twisted their hands and place a kiss on his knuckles. 

Lorenz choked on air. Bernadetta looked up at him through her lashes. Her face was as beet red as his felt. “I’ll meet you for tea. Same time?” 

Lorenz could only nod. His brain was still trying to catch up. Bernadetta gave him a soft smile and walked away. 

Lorenz stood rooted in that spot, trying to figure out what exactly just happened. Until a wolf whistle shock him from his stupor. Over by the wagons Caspar was doubled over in laughter and Dorothea was wearing the smuggest grin Lorenz has ever seen on a person.

“Who new our little Bernadetta had it in her.” Yuri was snickering into the back of his fist.

Petra rested a hand on her chin. “Bernadetta is having the game?”

Dorothea continued to smile at Lorenz. “Yes, Bernie has game.”

Lorenz hurried off to hide in the nearest wagon. His face felt on fire now and he could feel a small smile tug at his lips.  
\---

Bernadetta tidies up her room and rearranged her tea set for the hundredth time. She was still having crippling flashbacks to when she basically propositioned Lorenz. Okay, maybe proposition was a strong word. But that still didn’t stop her from hiding behind a broke wall of the bridge’s fort to have a mini panic attack. 

She would never take advise from any of the former Black Eagles flirts again! Why did the Professor recruit so many, anyway?

Still, the very memory of the pretty blush that brought out Lorenz’s eye after what she had done had been worth it though. Infuriately, the memory was also slightly tainted by the fact she had fallen on her face after she had run off. Luckily, the only person who saw was Flayn and she had just assumed it was Bernadetta’s usual clumsiness.

Bernadetta gave her cheeks a few pep up slaps just as there was a knock on the door. She hurried over, but took a moment to compose herself. Flexing her shoulders, Bernadetta opened the door. 

Lorenz stood on the other side. He looked a little surprised at her rush to greet him. Bernadetta nodded her head and backed away to let Lorenz in. The tall man took a tentative step inside. Lorenz looked around a moment before seating himself at the tea table. Bernadetta simply shut the door. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I don’t have anything prepared for the reading portion. I… Most of want I wrote in our time apart has been… discouraging.” Lorenz watched her as Bernadetta took her seat opposite of him. 

She poured the Bergamot tea that she routinely drank since the fall of Garreg Mach. She did her best to remain aloof, but the feeling of Lorenz watching her made Bernadetta nervous. “That’s alright.” 

Bernadetta sat herself down and straightened her cup. “I have been suffering from writer’s block too.” 

Lorenz took a sip of his tea. He looked down into his cup, then back up to her. “Perhaps, you could tell me the direction of your story? We could work through it together.”

Bernadetta thought about it for a moment. “Let’s see where did we left off? Oh yeah, the fox had just told the heroine that he worked for the evil wizard.”

Lorenz stared into his cup. He looked lost. “I think the heroine should leave the fox behind. He doesn’t deserve her trust.” 

Bernadetta set her cup down and gave Lorenz her full attention. “Well, maybe the fox is scared of the wizard. The fox is trapped under one of the wizard’s curses too.” 

Lorenz put down his own cup, but he refused to look at her. “The fox shouldn’t be so weak.”

Bernadetta was getting a little upset at the slanderous talk about one of her characters. “Maybe, the fox is stronger than he thinks and he just needs a cause to fight for.” 

Lorenz finally looked up at her. “And what should the fox fight for?” 

She held his gaze unflinching. “Love.”

Lorenz stood up with a start, almost knocking the table over. Bernadetta followed suit. Both of them were breathing rather heavily. She was the first one to make a move.  
Bernadetta pushed Lorenz up against the wall, at the same time he cupped her face to pull into a kiss. She balled her fists into his coat hems to pull him down further into the kiss. 

Although Bernadetta was more head shorter, she was the one in control. Lorenz was following her lead. 

She was hot all over. To relieve some of the pressure building up inside her, Bernadetta rolled her hips into Lorenz’s. That pulled a moan out of him. 

“Lorenz, touch me more. Please!” It was more of a whine. Her confidence was starting to dissipate. If Lorenz didn’t take over, Bernadetta was afraid she might faint where she stood.

The crack in her voice must have spurred Lorenz into action because he pulled Bernadetta up by her thighs to wrap her legs around his hips. Her skirt hiked up and she could feel his hardening length push against her clothed sex. 

Bernadetta gave a little squeak at that maneuver. Lorenz twitched like he did something wrong. She kissed him to encourage him to keep going. 

Supporting her weight with one arm, Lorenz grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked it. The sharp pull sent a wave of electricity from Bernadetta’s scalp straight to her sex. The biting kisses he trailed down her neck caused a lewd moan to bubble up from her chest.

Lorenz stumbled backward until he sat down on her bed, not once stopping his feverous attack on her neck. Bernadetta rolled her hips again to rub herself against Lorenz’s growing erection. Lorenz gripped her neck to hold her in place as he slid his other hand up her thigh.

Bernadetta whimpered as Lorenz slipped his fingers under her small clothes. The heat inside her was getting too much. So, when he eased his fingers inside her, Bernadetta snapped.

She leaned in to bite the junction between his neck and shoulder as she moved her hips to fuck herself on his fingers. Lorenz gasped at her eagerness. He was trapped under her as Bernadetta used him for her own pleasure. She could feel his heart beat faster. The fact he was getting excited from her excitement spurred Bernadetta on until she left the coil within her snap, spilling her over the edge. 

“Beautiful.” Lorenz looked at her with awe as she came down. But Bernadetta wasn’t done yet. She pulled her shirt and bra over her head in one shift motion and attacked Lorenz’s mouth with her own. They were both panting hard as she free him from his pants. Without a second thought, Bernadetta sank down on Lorenz’s cock.

He took her breath away. Bernadetta blinked a few times, trying to calm down so she didn’t cum right away. 

In her haste, Bernadetta realized she was the only one remotely naked. Slowly moving along Lorenz’s cock, Bernadetta slowly unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed her hands over his pale skin. She looked up at him through her lashes and was met with a truly sinful sight.

Lorenz had that pretty flush on his face and his eyes were hazy with lust. He was doing his best to support them, but Bernadetta could tell he was losing himself in her. Her heart wrung in her chest. The idea that she was making Lorenz this happy brought tears to her eyes. 

Lorenz pulled her into a searing kiss which pushed them both over. Bernadetta could feel him spilling into her as stars danced in her eyes.

As she caught her breath, Lorenz pulled them down to lay on her bed. Bernadetta rested on his chest, enjoying the raise and fall. He chuckled breathlessly. “Petra was right, you’ve got game.” 

Bernadetta felt her face get even hotter and she covered it up with her hands. “Don’t say such embarrassing things!” She was not ready to be humiliated like that yet.

“Why? I have never met a more enchanting creature in my entire life. You are the heroine in my story.” He drew lazy circles on her back as Bernadetta rubbed her face into his chest, trying to hid herself even more.

She was getting too tired to fight him on that point and she fell a sleep with a tiny smile on her lips.

\---

Rhea was consumer by whatever dark magic that lurked in Shambala. The Immaculate One changed into a terrifying beast. The former Black Eagles were exhaust as they faced their final foe.

The Professor was distracting Rhea to the front, given the rest of them time to flank the monster. Lorenz charged to attack from the left. He knew Bernadetta was right behind him, like she always was. Along with Caspar, Lorenz help to whittle down the Immaculate One’s armor. They were so close to ending this.  
Infuriately Lorenz’s axe broke and Caspar was forced out of range to heal up. A scream from behind him distracted Lorenz from the fact the Immaculate One had turned her attention on him. A white light broke him to safety next to Bernadetta. But that directed the beast towards the purple mortal savant. 

It was five years all over again. This time however, Lorenz leapt from his horse to put himself between the attack and the woman he loved. His body didn’t have time to feel the pain as he crumped to the ground. Bernadetta was crying and readying a healing spell.

“No, finish this. You can do it.” Lorenz pushed her away. “If you don’t, who will be at tea time?” He did his best to laugh through the pain. 

Bernadetta took a knee next to him and pulled her bow taunt. “Guess I’ve got to!” And with that she released her arrow and stuck the Immaculate One in the head.  
With an unearthly cry it was over.

Bernadetta turned back to him with a healing spell. “Stay with me, okay. Linhardt will be here soon and he’ll make sure you get healed up. Okay?”

Lorenz tried to hide the twitch of pain he felt went she touched him. Despite the pain and possibility of death, he was really happy. “You did it Bernadetta. You saved the day and became the heroine of Fodlen.”

She hiccupped a bit as a weak smile pulled at her lips. “What is a heroine without her fox?”

Lorenz focus on staying wake. “Well, I guess I’ll have to stick around for you then.”  
Luckily, Linhardt was there to help him keep his word. Once he was patched up enough to stand with Bernadetta’s help, Lorenz pulled her into a desperate kiss full of love.

\---

The Eternal Loner and the Noble of Red Rose  
Lorenz gave up his position as head of House Gloucester to be with his wife. Many people believed the leader of House Varley would do little more than hid, but in fact with the support of her husband, they were able to aid in the restoration of Fodlen. They continued to host their weekly tea party and readings, even encouraging their friends to participate. It was said that some of the best literature of all time was read at those tea parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing come from a playthrough I finished recently. I called it "Cotton Candy Battle" and I recruited only people with either blue, purple, or pink hair. I always ended up having Lorenz and Bernadetta together on the battle field and when I started this story, it just wrote its self.


	6. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for MoonLord. I hope you enjoy what I've got so far.

“And those are the students I think we can and should recruit from the Golden Deer” Hubert set his report on the table and slide it over to Edelgard. 

The Imperial Princess took another sip of her Bergamot tea. Hubert waited patiently as she mulled over what he said. There were only a few moons left until their plans could be set into motion, but they could not be too hasty.

Finally setting her tea cup down, Edelgard signed. “And what of the Blue Lion students. What is your opinion on that bunch?”

Hubert scoffed. “A bunch indeed. A strange comradery that holds them together by a thread. I highly doubt we can persuade any one of them to our cause.” He eyed the tea cup in front of him with distain. It was too weak to even pretend it was coffee.

Edelgard leaned back in her chair. “I don’t believe that in a second. What about Ashe? His adoptive father rebelled against the Church?”

“Yes, but he is too caught up in the ideals of knighthood. Considering our… methods, he would never consider joining us.” Hubert was ready for this argument.  
Edelgard was not going to let it go. “Fine, Mercedes?”

Hubert sat up taller. “We may have a familiar tie as an ally. However, she is a devote member of the Church and any attempted to persuade her would be futile.”  
Edelgard continued. “Alright, then Annette?”

Hubert huffed impatiently; they had gone through this countless times now. “Although, she does hold some distain for the Church, as she believes her father abandoned his family for the Sothis faith, her loyalties follow Mercedes.”

“Ingrid?”

“Same as Ashe.”

“Sylvain?

“The most likely to benefit from our cause, but his depression and self-loathing makes him overly dependent on his friends.”  
“Dedue?”

“HA! Next.”

“Felix?”

Hubert was growing tired of this exercise in futility. “What about Felix?”

Edelgard had smug look on her face. She set her cup down and crossed her arms. “And what about Felix indeed?”

If he wasn’t sitting before his Imperial Princess, Hubert would have stormed out the room. He raised his shoulders as he tried to draw in on himself.

Edelgard was silent for a moment, considering her words carefully. “Sometimes I wonder if your life could have taken you down a different path. If you had never met me and entered my service, you might have had a more peaceful.” Edelgard won’t meet Hubert’s eye.

He didn’t want to have this conversation again. “A more tedious path? Inconsequential and spoiled rotten, like so many other nobles? Never. My duty to you is no mere obligation. I chose this. I had thought that would be obvious to you.”

There was a softness to the Princess, a softness she had hide from everyone, but him. Well, him and the Professor. “I understand you well. Better than anyone. But when I see you at the monastery, studying with the others... It makes me wonder what kind of life you might have had without me. That's all.”

This always hurt his heart. Edelgard was one to put the world before herself. She would become a monster if it meant one person could be free from this horrendous cycle of the strong trampling the weak. Hubert would help her no matter what sacrifice. “Such a life may have had its appeal. I thought I'd left my years of carefree innocence behind me. But I cannot deny that I find myself enjoying my time at the monastery.”

The light twinkled in Edelgard’s eyes “I feel the same way."

Hubert couldn’t help, but smile at his Princess. “That enjoyment, however, is only thanks to you. Standing by your side is all that truly matters to me.”

Edelgard picked up her tea cup once more. She paused for a moment before continuing. “I see. If it's really what you want, I'll gladly keep you by my side. The path I must walk...is soaked in blood. It's a path that can lead to madness, can snatch away one's future, and can even take one's life. And the pool of blood at my feet is growing larger. Those stains can never be washed clean.

His own cup of tea grew cold from being long forgotten. “Please leave the violence to me. A leader must be seen as pure. Above the fray. Allow me to paint the path that lies before you, red with the blood of your enemies. I will do it gladly.”

There was a hesitation in her movements. “I want you to try to persuade Felix to our cause.” Hubert bristled. He thought they had finally moved past this, but Edelgard continued. “I see the way he looks at you. There is no denying he has… some affections for you….”

Hubert had cut her off before this got out of hand. “Lady Edelgard, I beg you.”

She pushed through. “You are both ambitious, driven, broody, and loyal to a fault. And not to mention the fact I’ve caught you looking back. Though I guess that cannot be helped, he is easy on the eyes.” 

Resting his head in his hands, Hubert withdrew into himself as his lady continued to poke fun at him. After a few moments more, Hubert abruptly stood. “If I attempt to gain the Fraldarius heir’s support, will you drop the subject?”

She swirled her cup with a small smirk. “Perhaps.”

\---

Felix raised his sword again. No one else had come to challenge him, yet. The Professor nudged their glasses back up their nose. It was clear they wanted another student to benefit from the lesson, but no one was willing to take Felix on.

The training grounds door opened. Dimitri and Dedue strolled in. Felix gritted his teeth. The last person he wanted to come to the seminar had arrived.

“My apologize Professor, our meeting with Rhea took longer than expected. Please continue with the lesson.” Dimitri gave a deep bow and Dedue followed suit.

Felix scoffed at the display. The seminar was almost over. The boar prince couldn’t learn anything from it now. Felix scrunched his nose.

The Professor just nodded and the two took a seat on the blenchers. A hand raised out of the crowd. “I volunteer of the next round, Professor.”

Hubert von Vestra stepped into the ring. Felix felt a prickle at the back of his neck. Unlike every other time, Felix couldn’t flee from this feeling. Hubert smirked at him and Felix felt a heat over take him. He hated it.

Squeezing his grip on his sword Felix, barely waited for the Professor’s signal.

Running in from the start, Felix knew Hubert wasn’t good at close up combat. But it seemed the mage was mixing up his fighting style. 

Felix thrusted in close with his sword. Hubert locked his sword with Felix’s and spun out of the way. Hubert had never shown this sort of competency with a sword before. Felix changed tactics. Countering to his right meant Hubert would have to responded with his no dominate hand. But the mage was keeping up.

After a few more strikes, Felix came from below and arched his sword causing Hubert to tumble to the ground. Felix used his momentum to drive his training sword into the ground next to Hubert’s head. Breathing heavily, Felix found himself straddling Hubert. They were too close.

His light green eyes seemed to pierce Felix’s soul. Hubert raised his head, until it was a breath from Felix’s ear. “You are very skilled with a sword, Felix.” There was a smooth quality to his voice and the way Hubert said his name made Felix’s breath catch.

With almost inhuman speed, Felix jumped away. He refused to look up as he tried to calm down. Pretending, he was just exhausted from sparring for so long.

Thankfully the Professor called the lesson and dismissed the class. Felix put his training sword away, careful not to show his front to anyone.

Edelgard and Dimitri crowded the Professor, therefore Dedue and Hubert where not far away. Felix busied himself with clean up the seminar. But the Goddess was not smiling down on him today.

“Felix, do you require assistance?” Hubert hoovered over him with a devilish grin.

With his shoulder hunched up, Felix turned away from the fiend who was causing him so much stress. “No.”

The taller boy got in his space, forcing Felix back against the weapons rack. Still, Felix refused to acknowledged him. He pretended to polish a training axe. Felix could feel a bead of sweat trail down his back. Still Hubert refused to move.

The heat of Hubert’s body conjured imagines in Felix mind that made his heart beat fast. Felix pushed them down as far as they would go. “Don’t you have some errand to run for Edelgard? Perhaps she needs someone to sour the mood of a room?” It was mean and Felix knew it. But he needed Hubert to go away, now.

Suddenly, a shadow fell upon the two boys. “Is his bothering you, Felix?” Dedue looked Felix over with some concern.

Hubert backed away several paces and Felix could finally breath. Still, he cursed the fact that it was Dedue who came to his rescue. The fact Felix needed rescuing at all was madding. “I’m fine.”

Still, Dedue didn’t move until Hubert left. The tension faded from the air. “If he bothers you again, please let me know.” Dedue made a move to comfort Felix, but must have thought better of it. 

Felix hated whatever was going on here. He turned quickly to face down Dedue, but the look on Dedue’s face reminded Felix of a wounded dog. With a sneer Felix stormed out of the training grounds.

\---

The Professor and Hubert sat in the corner of the dining hall. Edelgard was unable to join today, so the two of them ate in a relaxing silence. As of late, they had been dinning together. Hubert was surprised how easily the stoic Professor fix into the Black Eagles. Begrudged, Hubert had even formed a tentative friendship with them. 

After a while, the Professor snapped their attention to a lone figure standing nearby. The Golden Prince himself, Dimitri scanned the dining hall looking a little lost. Hubert didn’t even bother to hide his eye roll as he turned back to his food. However, before he takes another bite, the Professor stood up and waved over Dimitri. Hubert stared up at them with confused annoyance and continued to glare that the Professor as they sat back down. They simply smirked and gave him a wink.

Dimitri hesitating put down his tray and took at seat on the bench next to Hubert. “I appreciate the invitation, Professor. It seems as though the rest of my class in off elsewhere.”  
“Have you received your class’s mission for this month?” The Professor settled into their conversation. Hubert took a sip of his drink, with force polite smile. He wished it was something stronger.

Although Hubert never had a problem with Dimitri, he still couldn’t take the naïve optimism that the Crowned Prince held onto. Hubert would have thought seeing one’s whole family and royal guard murdered before your very eyes would have hardened a person. Yet it seemed Dimitri was immune to the darker parts of live.

After a few polite head nods, Hubert was startled back into the conversation. “Why don’t you join us on our mission? Your diplomatic mission is on the way to Remire and the Blue Lions could use some more practical experience.”

“Professor, we should not bother his Highness with such a trivial request. At least not without discussing it with Lady Edelgard first.” He couldn’t figure out what the Professor was up to. By the look on their smug face, he was sure it he wasn’t going to like it.

There was a strange look on Dimitri’s blue eyes, like storm clouds crossing in front of the sun. It made Hubert pause. “I heard about your mission. It sounds… distressful. As much as I want to join you, it is technically Edelgard’s mission.”

The knee jerk reaction to correct him on Lady Edelgard’s title was difficult to suppress, but Dimitri out ranked Hubert and it was not his place. “Exactly Professor, having two heirs of nobility on the same mission would be disastrous. Or have you forgotten what happened last time in Remire.”

The stoic Professor gave nothing away. “Then perhaps you could suggest a few of the Blue Lions to accompany us. A mission with so many unknowns, it might be a good idea to bring back up.”

Dimitri gave a few small head nods as he thought it over. “The way the Black Eagles are currently set up, you may need someone who can take some heavy hits.” 

“Would you recommend Dedue?” The Professor steeped their fingers as they contemplated what Dimitri said. “That wouldn’t be a back idea, he could definitely provide cover our mages. Also, we only have Petra as a sword user. We could really use another quick hitter.”

Hubert looked back and forth between the two as they went over strategy. He felt two steps behind and Hubert hated not it. Golden Prince was able to go toe to toe with the Ashen Demon. 

Straightening up, Dimitri rested his chin on his fist. “What about Felix?” Only Hubert saw the Professor’s lip twitch up as they barely glanced over at Hubert.

Hubert felt all the blood rush to his face, whether it was from rage or embarrassment he couldn’t tell. He finally figured out the Professor’s games. “I highly doubt we need that many units as backup. Remember, Jeralt will be with us.”

The Professor wiped their face with the back of their sleeve and stood up. “I will put in the necessary paperwork. I appreciate your willingness to aid us. Now if you excuse me, I have study plans to prepare.” They moved so fast, Hubert and Dimitri barely understood what happened. 

Clearing his throat, there was no reason for him to stay now that his dinner party was gone and he felt the need to blow something up. “Your Highness, if you will excuse me.” 

As he reached for his tray, Dimitri shot out his hand to catch Hubert’s wrist. It was like being struck by a thunder spell. Hubert glared down at the Crown Prince and immediately regretted it. The storm clouds were back, the look in those electric eyes was dark and alluring. Hubert took in a deep inhale, but he didn’t make a move.

There was a slight ruckus further down the aisle that broke the tension. Dimitri blinked and the storm cleared. “Hubert, I apologize. I don’t know what came over me.” He quickly withdrew his hand.

Looking up, Hubert saw what the commotion was about. Felix stood stone still, glaring at them. A small crowd had piled up caused by what must have been his sudden stop. Hubert felt his stomach drop as Felix’s eyes narrowed even further.

Not wanting to cause anymore of a scene, Hubert left.

\---

Remire was a nightmare. Dedue had lost sight of Felix no less than four times in the burning city. He knew he could trust the small swordsman’s skills, but Dedue couldn’t stop the panic building in his chest every time he saw that dark navy pony tail disappear in the smoke or duck over of view behind a broken wall.

Despite that, Dedue followed orders. He positioned himself near Linhardt considering he was the only real healer. Infected people were running at them from all sides. It was madness as Dedue sliced through each attacker.

“It seems the real enemy has decided to show its face.” Hubert sneered towards the hill near the edge of village.

Closer to the front, Edelgard threw her axe into the chest of an infective villager. “The one giving commands in the back... I'm certain that's Tomas, the librarian.”

The Professor nodded and yelled out commands, sending students in different directions. Dedue watched as Felix easily fell in line with the rest of the Black Eagles. He, on the other hand, felt out of place without Dimitri. He swore an oath to protect His Highness no matter what. Yet, when Dimitri told them to assist the Black Eagles and Felix didn’t even hesitate, Dedue couldn’t stop himself from following after.

A building collapsed and more infected villagers ran out. Straight for Felix. Two got to him before Felix could counter. With a mad swing, Felix cut down one, but the other one tackled him to the ground. Without a thought, Hubert broke rank to back him up. He wouldn’t make it in time as another villager came to intercept him. Dedue looked over at Linhardt as he felt a divide between duty and saving one of his own.

“What a hassle? Go, I’ll cover you. But you owe me one” Linhardt was barely maintaining his lazy façade as he casted a Nosferatu spell and opened a path. Dedue didn’t waste it. Charging forward, he knocked an enemy to the ground with his shield. He paused long enough to drag Hubert out of the fight the mage was caught in. Still, Dedue made it in time to shield Felix from a fatal blow.

Hubert was less than merciful as he melted the enemy down with a Miasma spell. Dedue couldn’t take his eyes off Felix.

His red eyes were blow wide as he hyperventilated. He was unseeing until he turned to look up at Dedue. Dedue watched as calm settled over Felix. “Felix, are you alright?” He knelt to place a hand on Felix’s shoulder.

The vulnerability fade from the boy, replaced by his usual brut nature. Despite the sneer and shove, Dedue felt better knowing Felix was alright. “Get off me!” Felix pushed Dedue back so he could stand. A few stands had fallen loose from his hair tie and Dedue wanted to brush them behind Felix’s ear. 

That feeling was a deep shame for Dedue and he forced it down. He couldn’t let himself even entertain the idea that he might have some deep affections to someone other than Dimitri. So, Dedue took a step back and watched at Felix turned towards Hubert who had stood watching them.

Dedue forced his self to turn away. A small pat on his back shook him out of some of his self-deprecating thoughts. Linhardt, who looked like he just got back from throwing up in the bushes, stood next to him. “Feeling are exhausting. I’d rather not dwell on them.” Dedue caught a glance of Dorathea patting Caspar’s bleeding forehead with a cloth. Dedue watch Linhardt deflate and walk away. 

Not waiting for the final clean up of the battle field, Dedue hide himself in the wagons and starts to peal off his armor in frustration. The heavy stomping didn’t faze him from his task. Pulling his shirt off revealed Felix standing before him. 

A pink tint graced the shorter man’s cheeks as he looked Dedue over. “You defended me in battle. Why?”

With a pause, Dedue thought carefully about his answer. “His Highness does not wish for our military strength to be depleted. The loss of your strength would be significant.”

The mention of Dimitri visibly changed Felix. “You are a colossal idiot. One slip-up and you would have died. You think he would've been happy about that?”

“No, I do not.” Dedue didn’t hesitate.  
Felix became more upset. “Then why protect me? I thought you were his mindless weapon, his sword and shield.”

The Tragedy always haunted Dedue. The destruction of his land and slaughter of his people. But one particular memory stuck out at that moment. Dedue remembered one of the mangled body’s being loaded onto a cart look eerily similarly to Felix. “I heard about your brother. He was at Duscur. He died to protect His Highness.”

Felix became guarded and when he got like that, Felix could be unbelievably mean. “He did, but I don't see that that has to do with anything. Are you repaying some kind of debt? I hope you're not going to praise his death. I heard enough of that from my old man.”

“I will not praise it, then. Instead, I will say I would have done the same in his position. Is it really so unnatural to put one's life on the line to protect a brother in arms?” Despite the cold wind, Felix’s heated glare set Dedue’s skin on fire. Maybe he wanted to antagonize the navy haired boy, maybe Felix looked good with an angry flush on his skin. And Dedue wanted to test a theory.

The next response was obvious. “To hear a rabid dog call me a "brother in arms’…”

Taking a step, Dedue forced Felix back against one of the wagon walls. “Your insults are merely an attempt to avoid addressing me as what I am. I am a man of Duscur. Yet you were concerned for my life.”

Biting his lower lip for a second, Felix finally raised his glaze from Dedue’s chest. "Concerned" is a strong word. Your death would have been unpleasant. That's all.”  
Dedue feeling bolder, placed his forearm against the wagon’s wall, just above Felix’s head. “Coming from you, that is enough.”

There was a catch in Felix’s breath as red eyes raked Dedue’s body. “What's that supposed to mean? I just meant…. Never mind! OK, go ahead, protect me. But if you act like a fool and get yourself killed, I'll kill you.”

Caught in the moment Dedue leaned in. The soft pink of Felix’s bottom lip was enhanced from how often he bit it. Dedue couldn’t help, but stare. “How can you kill me, if I am already dead?”

The breathiness in Felix’s voice caused a tightening in Dedue’s trousers. “I... You-you know what I meant!”

As Dedue leaned in and their lips almost touching, voices headed their way. Felix bolted. Dedue straightened up and continued to dress and pack up his equipment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Felix go to Hubert. The mage let his hand rest on Felix’s arm for a little too long, much to Dedue’s disliking.

But Dedue choose his path. He would be by his Highness’s side until the end. He could not deny Felix a chance at happiness just because it would hurt his own heart.

\---

The Cathedral was unusually quiet that night as Felix sat in a pew. He was hiding in the last place people would look for him. The battle at Remire was still fresh on his mind even a week later. Felix mentally refought his part, going over his mistakes. Crumpling buildings were always a hazard in a skirmish in towns, he should have anticipated it. Same with the scattering of enemies. 

Chewing his bottom lip, Felix continued to glare at the stone floor. He was shaken from his thoughts by a flickering in the shadows. Bowing forward in mock prayer, Felix slid out the blade his hide in his vest.

“It would be a shame to spill blood in this holy place.” Hubert stepped into the moonlight; his usual knowing smirk was gone. He sat down next to Felix, in silence for a time. “I’ve read about the minor lord’s rebellion about two years ago. Based on the current literature stated the town had been set ablaze, which….”

Felix felt a scowl twitch on his face. “Caused the Boar Prince to go into a blood rage. I don’t need a lecture.”

Hubert crossed his arms and bent his head to stare at the floor. “I know what it feels like to lose someone important, only for them to comeback… different.” Hubert ran his hand through his hair, uncovering a jagged scar over his normally covered eye. “I am partially blind in my right eye. A blow to the head from a steel gauntlet. One of the reasons I’m so adverse to close combat, I suppose.” He stared off into the distance at nothing.

After thinking it over, Felix yanked his shirt up to reveal the discolored skin of a burn long since healed. “I was standing under an awning trying to get some people out when the building collapsed. It took three men to get the beam off my leg. I suffered third degree burns from my hip to my chest.”

There was a strange look in Hubert’s light green eyes, almost like a question. Felix wasn’t completely sure what he was agreeing to when he gave small nod, but he wanted to see where this went.

The scarred skin was numb to feeling. Yet when Hubert ghosted his fingers along the worst of it, just above Felix’ hip bone, Felix swore he felt a tingle. The last person he let touch his scar was the healer right after he received it.

Even through the glove, Hubert’s touch was cold. It calmed the burning in Felix’s skin. Blinking a few times, Felix looked up to meet Hubert’s gaze. It was hypnotic. The grip on his hip tightened as Hubert leaned in close. As if in a daze, Felix let his eyes flutter close just as Hubert pressed his lips against Felix’s.

He had never been kissed before; he had no want for it until now. There was something about this tall, brooding man that attached Felix. 

He was clumsy at first, embarrassed by his inexperience. It was frustrating and he tried to fight through it. But a yank from Hubert stopped Felix, bring him closer until he was pressed hard into Hubert’s chest and his head tipped back. The action both surprised him and stopped him from overthink his actions. Hubert deepened the kiss which caused Felix to gasp.

Taking advance of that, Hubert slipped his tongue past Felix’s open lips as he dipped them done to lay on the wooden pew. Using his long leg to readjust them so Felix was flat on his back and Hubert’s thigh pressed up in between his legs. Felix finally relinquished some more control over to Hubert, letting the old boy teach him how to kiss properly. It was slow and calculating, but no less powerful, no less demanding. Like Hubert himself. And when Hubert wrapped his cool fingers around the back of Felix’s neck to pull him closer, Felix couldn’t stop a moan that escaped him or the grinding of his clothed erection against Hubert’s thigh. 

Hubert chuckled slightly, pulling back to kiss along Felix’s jaw and down his throat. “You should join the Black Eagles, join me Felix.” The long draw of his name caused Felix to shudder as he gripped Hubert’s surprising broad shoulders. “I can give you what you want. No more nobility, no more unrealistic sense of chivalry or duty, no more being force to be someone you’re not.” Hubert punctuated each sentence with a nip against Felix’s pulse points.

“I can’t….” Felix was breathless as Hubert ran his hand under Felix’s leg that wasn’t trapped by the pew.

Giving his ass a firm squeeze, Hubert wrapped Felix’s leg around his waist and rolled his hips causing Felix to lose his train of thought. “You can’t what? Be with me, even though I know you want to. Don’t bother lying, I’ve seen the way you look at me, how eager you were to accompany me on that mission.” He found Felix’s lips again with another roll of his hips.

Felix could feel how hard Hubert was against him. In that moment Felix wanted this, he wanted everything Hubert said, and more than anything Felix wanted to be with Hubert on this pew in the middle of the Cathedral 

The door of the Cathedral opened with a loud thud. “Felix? Are you in here? It is almost past curfew.” That damned Boar’s voice echoed through the empty hall. 

It broke whatever spell Hubert had over Felix and Felix was very unhappy about it. With a shove and a growl, Felix pushed Hubert away. There was a disappointed half smile on Hubert’s flushed face. Felix could only imagine what he must look like having been thoroughly kissed.

Huffing angrily, Felix stormed out of the pews and back down the main aisle. Dimitri’s stupid concerned face watching him as Felix got close. “What do you want?!” His words were venomous. 

Dimitri flicked his eyes over Felix’s head then back down. “I heard about what happened in Remire. Ingrid said you were missing and I was worried about you.” His eyes flicked up again. He sounded distracted.

“Like you care. I can barely stand your face. Leave me alone!” Felix purposely shoved into the Boar as he got of there.

In his haste to get out of there, Felix ran straight into Dedue. Stumbling back, Felix was about to tell him off as well, but a strange look in Dedue’s forest green eyes stopped him. Not wanted to be there any longer, Felix rushed away.

\---

Since the Professor’s arrival, things have been very different. Bonds were broken and allegiances forge. The Black Eagles nearly doubled in size, more than Hubert had imagined. Leonie, Lysithea, Lorenz, Mercedes, Annette, and Sylvain filled in the Black Eagle class room. Hubert refused to admit he was wrong though.

Dorothea was dancing the night away as the winner of the White Heron Cup and she was currently twirling around in the arms’ every eligible noble at Garreg Mach. Though she saved extra dances for Caspar and Linhardt.

Hubert stood off to the side as everyone at the ball had their fun. He watched Felix argue with Sylvain across the hall. Hubert had to consciously keep himself from staring. He had an embarrassing run in with Edelgard that night he kissed Felix. But even her knowing smiles and quick jabs couldn’t stop him from fantasying about it in the privacy of his own room. 

Since then, Felix and him seemed to be circling each other. There were a few stolen moments here and there. A particular time greenhouse a few days ago when Felix tried to initiate something had been his favorite so far. Felix’s inexperience, yet willingness to keep going was endearing to Hubert. 

However, every time he and Felix managed to be alone, they were interrupted by Dimitri. It was extremely frustrating. And the fact that Felix had still not joined the Black Eagles was disappointing.

At some point both Lady Edelgard and the Professor disappeared. Hubert began to fret. He pushed off from the wall and took off in search off the pair.

Soon Hubert found himself below the steps of the sauna. With a growl, Hubert turned back to the party. But a solid body stopped him. Dimitri blocked his path.  
Hubert ducked his head out of instinct. “Your Highness.” He bowed away into the shadows.

Dimitri followed. “I know what’s going on here.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hubert turned to escape into an alley way between the sauna and the dorms. But before he could cast his warp spell, Dimitri was on him.

An imposing grip tightened his wrist and Hubert felt a catch in his throat. The Crowned Prince slammed Hubert against the wall. “You are trying to take my allies from me. But I won’t let you.” Dimitri’s hot breath brushed against Hubert’s neck.

Giving a futile tug against Dimitri’s hold on him, Hubert scoffed. “I cannot take what you don’t own.”

Off in the distance, Edelgard’s voice floated on the winds. “Professor! Ah, here you are.”

Dimitri pushed his hips into Hubert’s backside to pin him harder against the stone. “Ah, do you hear that? Your Princess is just out of reach.”

Hubert squirmed against Dimitri’s grip. He had never been caught like this before, usually it was the other way around. Struggling, he turned his head so he could glare at Dimitri.  
The look in the Crowned Prince’s eyes reminded Hubert of a time when he a small. He had been invited as a young boy to accompany the Hresvelg Royal Family to the coast. There was a great storm, a hurricane was blowing in from the south, but the sun couldn’t be blocked by the storm. Hubert stood on the beach in awe as a horrible tempest raged around him as the sun continued to shine. He let himself get caught up in the push and pull of the wind, never feeling more alive. Hubert felt that same awe as Dimitri returned his glare. The Crowned Prince was that tempest made flesh.

“You realize that just makes me more curious than ever!” Edelgard could be heard just out of reach. Still, Hubert was caught up in Dimitri. He felt a heat buildup inside him.  
Dimitri must have made up his mind about something because in that instance he spun Hubert around and crashed his lips against Hubert’s. The kiss sent electricity through Hubert’s veins.

Hubert was drowning in Dimitri’s wake and Hubert was at the mercy of the Crowned Prince. Dimitri used his legs to spread Hubert more open and slide his gloved hand to the front of the mage’s pants. With a strong tug, Dimitri ripped open Hubert’s belt.

Pulling back from the kiss, Dimitri pulled off his glove with his teeth before roughly sliding a calloused hand down Hubert’s pants. Hubert made a half-hearted attempt to stop Dimitri, but he was getting caught up in the dark passion radiating off Dimitri.

With an audible tear, Dimitri forced open Hubert’s jacket to bite his neck. Hubert continued to struggle, but less so. It felt too good. “I can see why Felix has taken a liking to you. Watching your walls crumble is intoxicating. Too bad Felix doesn’t know what he’s doing.” Dimitri took Hubert’s cock in hand and gave it a few pumps.

The mention of Felix snapped Hubert out of his lust-filled daze. “Take your hands off me!” Hubert hissed as he gave Dimitri a hard shove.

The Crown Prince took a step back, not enough to completely leave Hubert’s space. A twisted grin was still plastered on his face. “Even since coming to the Academy I’ve had my eye on you. I envy you. You don’t even bother to pretend to act like a good little noble. You’re like me, Hubert. There’s darkness in you, just below the surface.”

In a quick move, Dimitri pinned Hubert’s wrists to wall on either side of his head. The idea Dimitri was envious of him, wanted him made Hubert’s head spin. The only thing in that moment keeping him from giving in was the sound of laughter from Lady Edelgard just around the corner. Hubert sneered at Dimitri. “What do you know of darkness? What you have experienced is a fraction of what Lady Edelgard, what I have been through.”

The grip on his wrists tightened, Hubert feared that the bones might break. “Do not pretend our situations are so different. I know you and Edelgard are up to something, but I warn you now. Your schemes will be for nothing. I will stop this endless cycle of the strong trampling the weak and you can either choose me or die.”

Hubert felt his heart stop. Dimitri, the boy he and written off for being a fool, knew something about what Lady Edelgard was hoping to achieve. Dimitri took advantage of his hesitation and pinning him in another kiss. 

This one was more dangerous. Hubert must have struck a nerve and Dimitri was taking it out on him. Dimitri wasn’t even giving Hubert a chance to breath. When Dimitri did finally pull away way, Hubert again another rough shake to try to put some distance between them. “You’re monster.”

Dimitri licked his bottom lip. That twisted smile turned lazy as he continued to hold Hubert in place. “That may be, but you like it. Tell me to stop and I will.” 

Hubert growled. But before he could make up his mind, a figure at the opening of the alley caught Hubert’s attention. Felix stood with the light to his back, coldly staring down the two older boys. Hubert tried to squirm out of Dimitri’s grip, but the Prince held firm. “Felix, wait this is not what it looks like.”

Felix didn’t wait, he simply turned and walked away.

A low chuckle forced Hubert’s attention back to Dimitri. “Oh well. Felix needed to learn some time. You are dangerous, Hubert. You will him hurt eventually.”

Finally, Hubert wrestle himself free. “You know nothing about me.”

“I know enough that you’ll be in my bed by the end of the next moon.” Dimitri’s taunt followed Hubert out of the alley.

Based on past experiences, Hubert knew Felix would be in the training ground. So, he was not surprised when he opened the door to find the navy haired boy beating the crap out of a training dummy. Another destroyed training dummy laid not too far away. “Felix, I….”

Felix interrupted him by lopping of the head of the dummy. “Don’t.”

Hubert risked a few steps forward. Felix watched him from over his shoulder. Stopping an arm’s length away, Hubert let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I want to apologize for what ever that was. You have to know I….”

“I said don’t. I was there long enough.” Felix turned to face him fully. His red eyes glossy from unshed tears. “You are one of the strongest mages in the academy, why didn’t you stop him?”

That was a fair question. They both knew Hubert wasn’t afraid of titles and he would never hesitate to stop an enemy. “I’m sorry.” It was barely a whisper. “You have to know I did not mean for that to happen. I cannot take it back. But please let me make it up to you.”

Felix didn’t look at him, but he didn’t pull away when Hubert came closer. Hubert curled a finger until Felix’s chin and gentle titled his head back so Felix was forced to look at him. There was still anger burning in Felix’s eyes but at least the tears had dried up. “Fine.”

Hubert placed a chaste kiss on Felix’s lips. “Come to my room tonight. Please.” Hubert smirked as he dipped down again to kiss Felix again.

The anger was still there, yet Felix nodded his head and glared up at Hubert. “If I ever caught Dimitri looking at you the wrong way, he’ll have it worse than that dummy.” Felix viciously pointed down at the headless training dummy. 

With a playful roll of his eyes, Hubert let Felix drag him away. He was still uneasy about what Dimitri said, but he couldn’t dwell on that right now as the feisty swordsman took him to bed for the first time.

\---

The Professor swirled their tea cup. Dedue knew there was something much stronger in the dainty tea cup based on the smell. It had been a little over a week so since Jeralt’s death and the Professor seemed to revert back to their blank personality. Dedue was in complete shock when the Professor found him in the greenhouse and asked him tea. 

Surely, they would have wanted Edelgard’s companionship or at the very least Hubert’s.

“Tell me about Duscur.” They pulled a wooden flask from their coat and refilled their cup. “If you don’t mind that is.”

Dedue was caught off guard by the request. “I do not understand. What could you possibly want to know about Duscur?”

Taking a long sip of their cup, Byleth looked off somewhere beyond Dedue’s shoulder. “Jeralt used to bring my mother flowers from his travels. In his diary he mentioned a Duscur Rose was one of her favorites.”

The usual stoic Professor was breaking Dedue’s heart in that moment. He had never seen them display such intense emotion since arriving at the Officers Academy. “Duscur is a dead land. Its flowers were all trampled under the boots of soldiers. But that blossom brings back memories.” Dedue stared down into the amber liquid in his tea cup. “I use to tend the flowers with my sister. She was fond of that one in particular.”

Finishing up a sip of ‘tea’, the Prosser gave Dedue a questioning glance. “I didn’t know you had a sister.” Their sentence trailed off with an unspoken question.  
“It never came up. She is dead anyway.” Dedue blinked a few time at the stinging in his eyes. Clearing his throat, he picked up his cup. “I do not know why I am telling you all of this.”

Before he could drink, the Professor leaned forward to top off his tea with their flask. “I would like to hear more.” 

The whiskey mixed well with the four-spice blend. The warmth slid down his throat and spread through his chest. Yet it did little to chase away the lingering pain. “There is little to tell. But if you are from Fódlan, you must know what became of the people of Duscur. The people who betrayed their allies from Faerghus. The ones who were punished for regicide. The Duscur are shunned for their crimes, even now. It would be in your interest to not spend any more time around me than necessary.” 

Huffing out their noses, the Professor drained their cup for a third time. “I’ll spend my time however I like. Besides Dimitri doesn’t shun you.” Their deep blue eyes were looking right through him now.

“His highness is an exception.” Dedue leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. 

The Professor mimicked Dedue and slowly nodded. “It’s good to have someone like that.” They chewed on their lip for a moment. “Jeralt was that person for me for a long time. Sure, he is… was my father, but for a while he was the only one I had. As you can image the ‘Ashen Demon’ didn’t quite inspire goodwill. Yet, Jeralt was there. Like Dimitri is for you.”

Dedue couldn’t hold their gaze any longer and looked off towards the ivy-covered wall. A familiar abrasive voice floated into the tea garden. “I don’t care Sylvain. I’m going to train, maybe if you did more of that you wouldn’t have all these girl problems.” 

The rest of the conversation was drowned out as Dedue faked a cough. He finished his cup trying to fool himself it was the whiskey making his skin tingle. Dedue finally returned his attention back to the Professor, who was holding their tea cup mid sip.

They seemed to be searching Dedue’s face for something. Not bothering to take a drink, the Professor sets their cup down. “If I may offer you one piece of advice, only having one person isn’t enough. Coming to Garreg Mach opened my eyes to that fact. You should let others in too.”

“I cannot allow my personal wishes to split my loyalty to His Highness.” Dedue did not like where this was heading.

The Professor rested their chin in their fist. “Why can’t you have both?”

Dedue thought the answer was obvious. “What happens if I have to choose between saving His Highness or….”

“Felix?” The Professor was a little too quick to fill in the blanks.

First Linhardt, now the Professor. Perhaps Dedue was easier to read than he thought. “Felix has Hubert, why would he need me?”

With a heavy sigh, the Professor returned to their drink. How the alcohol was not affecting them yet was a mystery to Dedue. “I suspect that that particular relationship is not as strong as it appears.”

That was surprising to Dedue. Despite Felix and Hubert’s attempts to keep their relationship a secret, anyone paying attention could tell they were happy together. Although, it pained Dedue to see that soft smile on Felix’s face when he thought no one was look, Dedue had accepted his own fate.

“Hubert is much more fragile than he thinks. He blames himself for something, I don’t know what, but the guilt is there in his fighting style. It’s too vicious and unrelenting. It would only take one mistake that harms someone he truly cares about to bring him to his knees. And there is the question of why Felix hasn’t joined my class. If I had to guess he’s afraid of truly opening himself up, his trust is not easily won.”

Dedue’s heart was pounding at this new information. He didn’t know how to feel about it.

Dedue watched as the Professor stood to leave. “I enjoyed our conversation. Let us do this again some time. And I wouldn’t worry too much about Dimitri that you throw your own happiness away. You deserve it, Dedue.”

\---

Felix forced air into his lungs as he ran through the Sealed Forest. He could hear Ferdinand charging up the broken path to his left. With a quick pivot, Felix shirted around a tree to cut down one of the archers who were shooting at Ferdinand. Dodging the axe from the brigand, Felix fake from below to slice up between the second archer and their bow. Ferdinand thrusted his lance into the brigand’s gut. 

Following Ferdinand, Felix was forced to roll out of the way as a Demonic Beast swipes at him from the right. Cursing to himself, Felix came to a stop in the thick grass. Jumping up and sprinting straight for the beast, Felix landed a critical strike to the beast’s armor. 

A Death spell finished off the beast right before it could retaliate against Felix. Hubert gave him a smirk as he stepped out of the shadows. Felix growled in frustration. He wanted the kill. But Hubert having his back flooded Felix with warmth.

Before, Felix could take out his excitement from the fight in a passionate kiss, a scream from Edelgard forced both of them onward. Hubert managed to burst out of the trees first. Felix stumbled to a stop as he watched the rest of the Black Eagles enter the clearing.

Edelgard flew into a rage at Solon, who stood ominously in the center. “That could only have been magic! What happened to our professor?”

Solon waved his hand through the air as he chuckled at the lost princess. “They were swallowed by the mystical darkness of the forbidden spell. An eternity wandering in a void of darkness, never to return to this world... To think we almost had the Sword of the Creator...”

Hubert stood just behind Edelgard to back her up against this menace. “It is hard to fathom that our professor would die in a place like this.”  
Felix took the last few steps to stand with the rest of the Black Eagles. 

The manic laugh of Solon grated on Felix ears. “It is possible that death has yet to find your friend. But there are worse things than death. Drifting through the darkness with no chance to escape... Overwhelmed with hopelessness... It must be torturous.”

Edelgard leveled her axe, ready to fight. “You're already boasting a victory, but know this, if you did use such devious tricks to stop our professor... I swear that you will regret it.”  
“I will not forgive such arrogance. If you prefer it so, you shall also be added to the ranks of the dead!” 

Before Solon could raise his hand to cast another spell, a silence tear split the sky and light poured out. With unnatural grace, the Professor landed in between the villain and their students. 

The Professor was completely different. Their new green hair glowed with an almost holy light. “Professor... It is you, right?” Edelgard’s voice was weak with awe.

The Professor gave a single nod. Almost in unison, the Professor and Edelgard raised their weapons. “I knew that you would always come back to us. I'd like to ask about your appearance, but for now, let's dispose of our enemies.”

Solon wrapped further back into the Seal Forest. “What did you see in the darkness of Zahras? This should be impossible. The only being that can withstand that darkness is... Unless I dispose of you myself, I may never have the chance to send you back there!”

That signaled to the rest of the students to prepare for battle. Felix tightened his grip on his sword and took off.

He aided Dorathea in taking down a few more enemies when another Demonic Beast crashed through a pillar right into Felix’s path. Unlike last time, he couldn’t dodge. A horrible scream was the last time Felix heard before the claws of the beast tossed him like a rag doll.

\---

The candles in the library were burning low as Hubert slammed a tome on the desk. Another useless book on an ever-growing pile. Hubert sank down in a chair and to hid his face in his hands. Maybe if he pushed hard enough, he could keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks.

Hubert didn’t bother to move when the light footsteps stopped behind him. He didn’t even look up when Edelgard took the seat across from him. 

“Based on recent events our plans must move forward ahead of schedule.” The watery quality of her voice finally made Hubert look up.

For the first time since the Professor chose the Black Eagles, Edelgard looked lost. Her lavender eyes were puffy and red. White hair was tangled and frizzy from her running hands through it too much. She mirrored Hubert’s pose by hiding her face with her hands. “Is the cost of our future, our goals worth all this pain?” It was so quiet; Hubert could have pretended it was the wind.

Hubert dropped his hands to take hers. “It will. I believe in your ambitions, Lady Edelgard.”

Her eye twitched and she blinked back more tears. “The Professor finally woke up.” She shook her head as she stared into the dark. “I don’t even recognize them. What if my words can’t reach them? What if they don’t choose me?” She couldn’t hold back any more. “What if by my choices, my action, I have made them my enemy?” 

The wet gasp caused Hubert to jump to his feet to wrap his arms around his best friend. He did not have an answer for her. Hubert was at a similar lose. Felix was currently laying in the infirmary from injuries caused by a Demonic Beast. A beast that Hubert had turned a blind eye to its creation. He would never forgive himself for this. 

Once Edelgard regained some of her composure, she put some distance between them. “I cannot deviate from this path I now walk. But I do not think I can lose anyone else I care about. This will be the last time I ask you, are you sure you wish to continue by my side?”

Hubert steeled himself in his decision. “I have dedicated my life to you. I will destroy all our enemies for you no matter how much I must stain my hands with blood. Never again with we let those who seek to control us hurt us again.”

Edelgard demeanor shifted to that of a leader Hubert knew she was born to be. “Then swear to me, no matter what, these people will pay. Even if we must pay the ultimate cost, they will be casted from this world.”

With a nod Hubert stood. “I swear it on my life.”

A cold aura spilled off Edelgard like a thick fog. “Swear on mine.” She didn’t even blink.

The power of her authority scared even Hubert. “I cannot do that. Don’t make me.”

“If you intend to walk with me, you will.”

“Edelgard, please.”

She twisted the knife. “Felix is laying in the infirmary because of our weakness. We must purge that weakness if we are to succussed in changing this world. Swear on my life that you will stop this cycle of the strong trampling the weak!”

Hubert bowed before his Emperor. “I swear on your life my lady. These savages will not survive our furry.”

Suddenly, Hubert got up to leave. 

“Hubert, where are you going?” Edelgard sounded upset.

Hubert squared his shoulders and didn’t look back. “To purge another weakness.”

"What are you going to doing? HUBERT?!" Edelgard’s attempts to follow were cut off when Hubert locked her in the library. It wouldn’t stop her for long, but it would by him some time.

Walking at a brisk pace, Hubert rounded the corner and found himself at the infirmary door. He gave a soft knock and listened for Professor Manuela to call him in.

“Hubert, Felix needs rest. It might be more stimulating if you came back in the morning.” The healer gave him a flirtation grin. Felix bared his teeth in an embarrassed rage. 

Clasping his hands behind his back and leered down at Manuela. “I wish to speak with Felix alone.”

With a drawn-out huff, Manuela walked out the door. “Young people and their need to rush love. 

Shooting Professor Manuela an icy glare, Hubert moved further into the room. “I would like a moment with Felix. Alone.”

She gave a playful scoff, but gave them some privacy. Although, not before complaining about young people.

Once they were alone, Felix tried to sit up in a more comfortable position with a painful wince. When Hubert moved to help, Felix just waved him off. “I’ve got it. I don’t need to be coddled.”

After settling, Felix watched Hubert stand at the foot of his bed. The ever-present dark circles under his eyes were more like purplish bruises, bring out the golden tones of his red eyes. His dark navy hair fell around his shoulders, framing his sharp face. The candle light casts a warm glow on Felix’s pale skin. Not for the first time, Hubert lost all train of thought as he stared down at the attractive boy.

After a few moments, Felix dipped his head to stare down at his hands. He gripped the wrist of his sword hand as he flexed it a few times. A nervous habit, one he only did when Felix was going over past battles in his mind. “I need to get faster; my reaction time was pathetic. If the Professor is willing, I’d like to join….”

Hubert cut him off with a pointed cough. “That won’t be necessary, Felix. I think it would be best if you stay in your current house.”

Felix snapped his eyes up, the briefest hint of panic passed across his face before he settled back into the pillows. The glare he gave Hubert was almost terrifying. “You’re wrong. It would not be ‘best’. I need to get stronger and joining the Black Eagles will give me that. Besides, isn’t this what you want? This is only a setback. I’ll prove to you that I am more than capable of… being by your side.” He gave a confident nod at that last part as he seemed to fully make up his mind. 

“It is not a matter of whether you are capable or not. I have pledged my life to Lady Edelgard, I cannot afford to have any distractions.” Hubert dug his fingers into the meat of his arm to maintain his composure. 

“So, I am just a distraction to you?!” Felix’s nose scrunched up in anger.

The pain in Hubert’s chest was making this difficult. “Yes. I am afraid, despite your instance, you are not able to walk the same path as me.”

With a growl, Felix threw himself out of bed. It was clear he was in a lot of pain. “I get hurt one time and that’s enough have you to think I’m some weakling?! You won’t even let me try to prove myself. I think you’re just scared!” Felix jabbed a finger into Hubert’s chest with almost bruising strength.

The light caught a twinkle of wetness in Felix’s eyes that broke Hubert. Without warning Hubert latched on to Felix’s slender arms and shook him lighting. “You are a reckless fool who is always itching for a fight. When you ran off with Dorathea, did you bother to be aware of your surroundings? How could you not see that beast?!”

Felix’s eyes were huge with fear and guilt. Hubert roughly pulled Felix to his chest, forcing Felix to tilt his head back. “I watched you fly through the air, bloodied and broken. You would have died if Linhardt and Mercedes weren’t there. The whole time, all I could think was ‘I should have been there, right next to you.’ Yet I was right where I was supposed to be, with Lady Edelgard. I cannot have my loyalties split on the battlefield like that. I almost broke my oath for you!”

Without warning, Hubert yanked Felix into an emotional kiss. The younger boy was startled at first, but soon gave in and let himself be swept up in it. Hubert kissed Felix like his life depended on it. But before Felix could reciprocate, Hubert pushed him away.

“The only way for this to continue is for you to swear you will stay off the battlefield.” Hubert continued, not giving Felix a chance to argue. “But I know you could never make that promise. So, I am not giving you a choice. Whatever this was between us is over.”

The tension in the air was so thick, it was suffocating. Anger bellowed off Felix in waves. “I hope whatever path you walk is worth it. Get out!”

Hubert did not look back, not even when a horrible crash came from the infirmary. Professor Manuela rushed past him as Hubert left the second floor. 

It was a long dredge back to the dormitories, made all the longer by the numb feeling taking over Hubert. It was late, even the touch light was flickering out and no one was around. Making it up to his room, Hubert paused with his hand on his door handle. 

An intense presence bared down on him. Hubert looked over to seem Dimitri looking down on him from the upper level of the second floor. Despite the indifferent appearance of the Crowned Prince, Hubert could feel the tempest just underneath the skin.

With a heavy sigh, Hubert turned towards Dimitri. “May I help you, Your Highness?” He didn’t even bother hiding the sarcasm. 

Dimitri raised an eyebrow as he regarded Hubert. “Felix got hurt.”

Hubert’s only response was the tightening of his grip of the handle. He couldn’t bring himself to argue.

“It was your fault.” Dimitri took each step to emphasize his point. “Like I said before, you are dangerous. Felix was too weak to follow you into the darkness.” 

Dimitri circled around behind Hubert. He could feel the Crown Prince’s breath tickle the back of his neck. 

“What do you want?”

With a chuckle Dimitri withdraw back towards his room. “To prove a point.”

Simmering in his own self-hate and pity, Hubert could feel a literal snap within himself.

Letting go, Hubert turned and stalked after Dimitri through the second-floor dormitory. The Prince seemed to be waiting for Hubert, his icy blue eyes appeared to be glowing with some dark amusement. 

Hubert had had enough for this bastard. Everyone bought the golden prince persona, the kind and compassionate blond with his tragic backstory. Yet, ever since his confrontation with Dimitri on the night of the ball, Hubert seemed to have one misfortune after another and breaking things off with Felix was the last straw. How dare this scum insinuate Felix was weak!

Dimitri opened the door behind him and backed into the room, all the while grinning ear to ear like a mad man. Hubert slammed the door shut before shoving Dimitri up against the drawers under the window. Yanking Dimitri’s collar, Hubert held him a hair’s breath away. “Let me show you how dangerous I can be.”

Hubert smashed his lips on to Dimitri’s. The kiss was searing and chaotic. Dimitri smacked one of Hubert’s hands away so he could take a fist full of Hubert’s black hair. The deliciously painful tug caused Hubert to moan, giving Dimitri a chance to slip his tongue into Hubert mouth. Hubert sucked on it as he moved to work Dimitri’s shirt off.

Scarred skin covered up chiseled muscle and Hubert couldn’t stop himself from running his hands Dimitri’s chest. Pulling back so he could rip the shirt off, Hubert could almost see the electric where he touched Dimitri’s skin. The tempest was starting to build up. 

Dimitri grew impatient and bite Hubert’s neck as he wrenched off Hubert’s jacket and undershirt. Hubert let out a hiss as he tore open Dimitri’s pants. When Dimitri tried to bite him again, Hubert shoved him off forcefully before undoing his own belt. 

Hubert didn’t smile, he barely made a sound as Dimitri stepped out of his pants and knelt before Hubert. There was a manic smile across Dimitri’s face as he took Hubert’s cock out. In one shift action, Dimitri took all of Hubert’s cock down his throat. 

Tears prickled the corner of Dimitri’s eyes, changing the blue from ice to electric. Despite their positions, Hubert did not feel in control. Each time Dimitri bobbed down; Hubert felt like he was being battered around in the winds. His body were hot, his vision tunneled, and Hubert didn’t know when the last time he breathed. If he didn’t stop Dimitri, Hubert was going to cum.

Grabbing blond hair, Hubert pulled Dimitri off him. He wanted to smack that smug look of the Prince’s face. Yanking him up by the hair, Hubert turned Dimitri around and shoved his face into the cold window pane. “Where is it?” Hubert growled into Dimitri’s ear.

Not asking for clarification, Dimitri reached over and took a small vial from one of the drawers. Still holding Dimitri down, Hubert snatched up the vial and opened it one handed. He dumped nearly half of it down the Prince’s backside, not caring about being wasteful. Using his teeth, Hubert pulled off a glove and smacked Dimitri’s ass hard. He could feel the burn in his palm.

Dimitri’s dark snickering gave way to a hiss and Hubert worked two fingers into, not even bothering to be gentle. Dimitri was so tight and hot round Hubert’s fingers that he started working in third. 

Chuckles broke up the panting mess Dimitri was becoming. “Goddess, look at you…. Even though you’re working me open… I’d say I was the one fucking you.” Dimitri sinfully smirking back at him.

Whatever Dimitri was going to say next was choked back as Hubert doubled down on his efforts as he found the sweet spot inside Dimitri, and abused it over and over again. The sounds Dimitri was making went straight to Hubert’s cock. Not waiting any more, Hubert pulled out his fingers and buried himself in Dimitri in one go.

Despite the work Hubert had just done, Dimitri was still unbelievably tight. Hubert rested his head on the Prince’s broad shoulders for a moment to catch his breath. But Dimitri was having none of it and rocked his hips back. The electricity grew into a full Thoron spell and threatened to fry Hubert alive. With a deep growl Hubert thrusted hard into Dimitri, almost like a wild animal. The storm around them was building to its crescendo. Hubert had to hold on for dear life. Dimitri’s panting turned to lust filled moans. With one last thrust, Hubert came deep inside Dimitri. With a few strokes of his own cock, the Prince soon followed, spilling himself on the counter and window.

Hubert stepped back and tucked himself back in his pants. Unbearable shame threatened to paralyze him. It hadn’t been more than an hour since he broke Felix’s heart and already, he had done the one thing Felix would never forgive. 

Dimitri steady himself on a shaky arm as he turned to smirk over at Hubert. “I told you, you are dangerous Hubert.”

“And you are a monster.” Hubert scooped up his discarded clothes and ran from the room. 

As he made it back to the front of the dorms, Hubert crossed paths with Dedue. There was no hiding what Hubert had done. Dedue sneered down at him like Hubert was a piece of filth. Hubert tried to retain some dignity and side stepped the boarded man. However, Hubert could feel the distain coming for the Duscur man follow him to his room.

Hubert did not sleep that night, the weight of his actions filled him with a numbing depression.

\---

Felix sat on the training ground floor the next morning. The grounds were destroyed. Nearly all the training weapons lay scattered in broken heaps. The training dummies were in a similar state. A few of the pillars were cracked and dust covered everything. Despite all the destruction, Felix didn’t feel any better. 

Although, no one could have known what had happened yet, the Professor had the foresight to lock Felix in there after Professor Manuela released him from the infirmary. It was more for the safety of the other students then for Felix himself.

There was a soft click in the lock and Felix barely raised his head to watch Dedue enter, braving any manner of harm. The tall boy stood on the paved steps as he regarded Felix with caution. Felix had nothing to say, so they remained like that for a long time. 

“I think there is something you should know, about Hubert.” Dedue finally broke the silence.

With a scoff, Felix looked down at his hands resting in his lap. His sword hand was covered in a fresh bandage after he smashed an infirmary cart at the wall. “I don’t care. He can rot in the Eternal Flames for all I care.”

There was another stretch of silence between them before Dedue walked on to the dirt pitch. “Felix, did you find out?”

Picking himself up, Felix glared up at Dedue. “That bastard told me. He said I was too weak to be with him! That I wasn’t strong enough to ‘walk the same path’ as him. What a load of shit?! He’s the weak one.”

Dedue looked a little confusion. “Oh…”

Something about his tone made Felix narrow his eyes. “What do you mean oh? Was there something else you need to tell me?”

The air grew thick with tension as Dedue looked conflicted about what to say next. “It does not matter. I must have mistaken the situation.”

Felix wanted to beat the explanation out of Dedue. “And what situation was that?” Felix got right up in Dedue’s space. “Tell me.”

With a heavy sigh, Dedue looked Felix over before his shoulders slumped. “I saw Hubert leave His Highness’s room last night.”

All of Felix’s muscles contracted at once and his blood felt like it was on fire. With a furious scream, Felix grabbed a broken axe and flung it with all his might at the wall. “THAT SON OF A BITCH!” He grabbed another broken weapon and threw that too. “Why?! Why does he have to take everyone I love from me?!” 

Felix felt Dedue wrap his arms around him and hold Felix tight to his chest. Felix felt hot angry tears roll down his face, blurring his vision. He continued to struggle to get free. He managed to land a kick because Dedue dropped him with a groan.

Felix landed on his fresh wound and it flared up with pain. He hissed as he pulled himself up on his elbow, wrapping his other arm around his torso. The tears had not stopped. 

“First, he cost Glenn his life. Then he stole my father’s love from me. Damn it, he even had everyone else convinced he’s some kind of Sothis Damn saint. And the one time, the first time I thought I had someone special, someone I could have all to myself, the Boar had to take Hubert too.” 

Felix’s rant was broken up with shaky sobs. The dirt under him was becoming muddy. Looking up, he glanced over at Dedue. He looked just as hurt as Felix felt. Dedue’s green eyes were misty and his mouth hung open as though he wanted to say something comforting. A spiteful little thought wormed its way into Felix’s mind. “Maybe, I’ll just have to take someone from him!”

Jumping to his feet, Felix reached up to take Dedue’s head in his hands. Using all his strength, Felix pulled Dedue down for a kiss. Felix’s mind want blank as Dedue kissed him back. Dedue’s lips were soft and the kiss was patient and tender. But underneath, there was a hungry waiting to consume Felix. It dulled Felix’s anger and made him lightheaded.

“No!” Dedue pushed Felix away after a moment. “I cannot, not like this. I will not be a part of your anger at His Highness.” He looked almost broken.

A dark snicker escaped Felix. “I forgot. You’re nothing more then his dog. Why don’t you just run back to your master you stupid little dog.” All his anger was back and then some. Felix didn’t understand way Dedue’s rejection hurt so much. Maybe Felix was at his limit. “Just leave me alone.”

Dedue seemed to draw in on himself. “Felix, please.”

Felix turned his back to Dedue. “I said leave me alone!” He could almost taste the venom in his words.

It was quite for a long time before Felix heard Dedue leave. However, even though the doors had opened and closed, Felix could still sense a presence behind him. He had had enough with Dedue and he would make him leave by for if he had to. “I said LEAVE ME ALONE!” But Felix was surprised to find it wasn’t Dedue. Edelgard stood in the shadows of the entry way.

She looked haggard, like she hadn’t gotten any sleep. The normally overconfident Princess look very small and downtrodden. Felix didn’t know what to say, he expected her to be the last person to be there.

She stepped down into the light as she wrung her hands. “Felix, I want to apologize. I believe this is all my fault.” 

He scoffed and turned away from her to glare at a pile of rubble. “Oh, and did you order Hubert to fuck Dimitri? Sorry if I don’t see how that would benefit you.”

“No, I said something to Hubert. Something born out of my own fear and I think he took it too far. I am to blame of his… foolish actions. I didn’t mean for him to turn you away or hurt you like that. Hubert is my friend and I just want him to be happy, but his devotion to me seems to make that impossible.” She was too sincere that Felix had to turn his head to look at Edelgard.

But Felix was still angry. “That does not excuse what he did.”

Edelgard snapped her head up to look at Felix. “I don’t except you to forgive him or any of us for that matter. And I will not attempt to persuade you to mend your relationship with Hubert. But I do want you to know that if you ever feel that your loyalties to Faerghus had been pushed too far, you will always have a place with the Black Eagles.”

Felix chewed on his bottom lip for a moment as he bowed his head. “I thought you said you wouldn’t attempt to persuade me to fix things with Hubert. He is your friend after all and I’m just a weakly.” He’s voice did not have as much bite in it as Felix wanted. He was just too emotionally drained at this point.

A small hand rested on his arm and Edelgard titled her head to meet Felix’s eyes. “This has nothing to do with Hubert. You are a strong capable fighter. I’m not asking you to join out of some selfish desire, but as someone who has grown to value you as you are, Felix. This whole year you have shown me time and time again that you have a place among the Black Eagles. And I believe the rest of the others would agree, you are our friend too.”

A small seed of happiness planted itself inside Felix. It was nice to hear, even if it was a ploy. “I am not sure.”

She nodded and stepped back. “Think it over. But I am confident that when the time comes you will choose what is best for you.” Edelgard left Felix alone with his thoughts.

Felix wasn’t sure what Edelgard really meant until she plunged Fódlan into war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be two parts. The pre-time skip was so long that I needed to make it more manageable. I also reached a point where I couldn't edit it very well because the creative part of the brain was out pacing my writing part of my brain. What are words? So, as always, I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes... and the smut.
> 
> I hope the story isn't too different than what was requested. Please leave any comments or criticisms below.


End file.
